Transformers: After Cybertron
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: AU of the ME Trilogy and the Transformers FoC game. Summary- What if Optimus and the Autobots hadn't gone directly to Earth, what if they had come years later and discovered an advanced universe full of sentient life. With the Decepticons on the rise once more and a race of god like machines coming to harvest all life, Optimus Prime and Commander Shepard must stand together.
1. Shepard and the Prime

**Hello crossover fans**

**It's a fellow fan of Transformers and Mass Effect**

**So I've read some stories on these crossovers and I decided to make my own**

**This basically starts off from the end of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron and begins when Commander Shepard gets back the Normandy in ME1**

**Definitely going to be an AU**

**Lot of things planned**

**Also, I do not know much about the tech in both universes so I can't exactly get everything right**

**I'll use the wikis as much as possible, but I can't promise everything will be perfect**

**I do appreciate flames because they help me correct and make the story better**

**So without further ado**

**Let's begin**

* * *

There were those sounds. The sounds he had depicted during the battle for the Dark Spark. The crumpling of steel, the rending of metal, the sounds of the arena. They were so vivid, overriding his audio receptors and blocking out the explosions that rocked the ship.

Optimus raised his sword and blocked Megatron's next attack, locking blades with him. He acted quickly and pushed forward, putting them in a power struggle. This had happened frequently during their battle, locking their swords together and entering a struggle to overpower the other.

Only one got the upper hand, but they would lose it none the less. They had done everything from beating each other's chassis with their bare hands to stabbing each other's various limbs or torso with their blades. In Megatron's case, he had even blasted the Prime with his new Riot Cannon.

While the bot dreaded this battle, the con was overly thrilled. As a records clerk, Orion Pax had never wished to fight, but as a gladiator, a battle and a challenge were everything D-16 had every cherished. A both were once simple workers, a records clerk and a mining drone, but they became so much more. Transforming into a commander and a politic before becoming a Prime and a warlord.

They entered yet another interlocking of swords as the Ark shook. The Ark, the final hope for the Autobots, attacked by the Nemesis, once the terrifying Trypticon. Both continued speeding towards the ruptured space bridge, the salvation which would take them to a new home or at least a world to which they could harvest Energon from.

Then it happened, Optimus won the power struggle and took a risk. He swung and caught the gladiator off guard, the blade slicing through his chassis. Megatron fell backwards, landing on his back as sparks flew from his new wound, energon leaking as well. He roared in pain as Optimus swung backwards, swinging the sword so that he held it backwards.

Raising it up, he stabbed downwards and pierced the con's torso, right below his spark core. Another agonizing scream tore through Megatron's body as he cried out in outrage and pain. Suddenly, the Ark shook as multiple explosions rocked it violently.

Both leaders began tumbling down its golden hull before grabbing the ground and slowly rising up. They looked at the portal and their optics widened in shock.

"No! The portal!" Megatron cried out in shock as he witnessed it violently tearing apart both ships.

"The vortex is tearing the ship apart!" Optimus cried out in horror as they fell back down, only to grab the hull.

They desperately began climbing, attempting to escape their imminent doom. They had no true destination, just some safe haven to find shelter in. However, they would find none because it was already to late. Pieces of golden and purple cybertanium hull flew into the vortex as the ships lost control and began tumbling.

"No! I will not be denied!" Megatron roared in outrage as he followed the Prime, desperate to kill his foe before he became one with the Well of Allsparks.

This was not to be for the Ark was rocked by explosions once more. Both Cybertronians lost their grip on the ground and watched as the ship became smaller in their optics. They did not scream, they did not flail, they simply watched as everything went dark.

From Cybertron, every surviving Autobot or Decepticon left behind watched in awe and horror as both ships disappeared into the blackness of space. Night had settled as the Lightning Strike Coalition, or 'Dinobots' as Swoop had dubbed them searched for their missing leader, Grimlock, but their attention was averted to the lights in the dark sky that showed the golden Ark and dark Nemesis tumbling towards a portal.

The Space Bridge, once a circular shape colored void black. It was ringed with a forever flaring aura of blue light, but now it was ruptured, shattered like glass. Golden lights seared through it, bursting like flames around its ever expanding and contracting form as more lights ripped open wholes in it and sowed it back together.

The final hopes for Cybertron disappeared into the portal, never to be seen again.

Or would they?

* * *

Commander Jane Shepard was mad, no furious, scratch that, she was going ballistics.

She had survived the slaver raid on Mindoir, watching her family and friends be slaughtered, some of them even enslaved. The Alliance found her and she immediately joined as young as she could, graduating as one of the youngest ever.

She wanted to make as difference and she had at Elysium. The same slavers that had attacked her home had come back for the planet and she was there to stop them. The galaxy had come to know the name Shepard for a short time as the hero who almost single handedly stopped the slaver raid and she was proud of it.

Now, however, she was a disgraced commander, left to sit in her apartment while some other guy got the Normandy. The people outside of the apartment got quite the surprise when they heard glass shattering and saw a couch fall into the lake. A feminine scream of fury echoed from the apartment and people rushed by, hurrying to leave the premises or be hit by another falling couch.

Shepard fell back onto her bed, teeth grit and eyes narrowed as she glared at the ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door and she got up, staring at it.

"If you're with the Council, go shove it up your ass! If it's the landlord, I'll pay you later!"

Who ever was behind the door was most likely not going to think she was being serious, but Shepard meant every word of it. She did want the courier to shove it up his backside and she could pay the landlord with all the credits she had gathered from her many missions and 'side' missions as she had taken to calling them.

"What if I'm not both of them?" Kaiden Alenko's voice rang out and she smiled.

"Door's open then!" she shouted back and he opened it, walking in with wide eyes.

"Damn Commander, you did a number on this place."

"It's my apartment, I can do whatever I want," she stated and crossed her arms. "Now why're you here?"

"Got a call from a friend saying he heard a girl screaming in anger and a couch getting thrown out a window by biotics. I only know one biotic crazy enough and pissed off enough to do both."

"Good assumptions," she remarked while pouring herself some water.

She downed it while the biotic sentinel just stood there awkwardly, out of place in the trashed apartment.

"So, Commander. You wanna go get a drink to calm down?" she asked and she shook her head.

"You don't want a pissed off _and_ drunk biotic with a grudge against the Council right now, do you?" she asked and he quickly shook his head in response, enticing a laugh from the biotic vanguard.

She turned to pour herself another drink, but something clicked in her head.

"Anderson!" she cried out and he jumped back at her voice.

"What?"

"I forgot!" she said as she grabbed a coat and ran out of the apartment. "Sorry, can't drink with you. Already got a drinking buddy!"

* * *

Everything was calm over Freedom's Progress, the skies were light as the human colonists went about their daily lives. The stone shapes that had been carved into the foundations gleamed in the sunlight as children played with their pets and security mechs patrolled.

Then it happened, it happened all of the sudden. Day had turned to night and people were either in bed or heading there when a loud boom resounded throughout the entirety of the world. People got up, screaming or silent as they rushed out to find the source of the noise.

Their eyes landed on lights in the skies. They weren't steady, they weren't blinking nor staying solid, but they were descending. Meteors or falling stars, no one knew what they were as a multitude of massive flaming balls fell down from the sky, heading for the planet's surface.

No one saw the golden metal hull behind the flames that were started by the entry into the atmosphere. No one even saw the pitch black void surrounded by golden lights that lay in the sky before disappearing. What hey did see was the meteors crash into the nearby mountains.

Gathering their weapons and armor, a few men and woman journeyed out to oversee the damage done to the landscape by the falling objects. It was a long drive, but one full of chatter as they talked about the new adventure. They thought of meteors, falling stars, maybe even something new to their galaxy.

They were not far off from the truth.

* * *

"Ah," a voice groaned, low and humble while holding an electronic tone to it.

Blue optics lit up, glowing as Optimus woke up. He lay in the ground, half buried by dirt and stone. He weakly moved his head, observing his environment. He was laying in a crater, the massive blemish in the landscape filled with mostly molten pieces of Cybertanium.

He tried to move his arm, but only succeeded in overloading his nerve receptors with pain.

"Ratchet... Ironhide... Bumblebee... Anyone?" he called out weakly, but no one answered.

Suddenly, there were lights and he felt a slight stinging at the new light source. He adjusted to it quickly and his optics zoomed in on a small group of bipedal beings. His first thought were Decepticons, but then he noticed the weapons they carried and the armor they were.

They were not standard Decepticon requisition nor were they anywhere close to Cybertronian technology as far as he could tell. He did a scan and quickly identified heat sources underneath the metal armor plating.

"Fleshlings," he mumbled as they slid down the crater towards him.

"What is it?" one asked as they neared his prone form.

"I dunno, but look at the size of it! We could strip this thing down and sell it for millions!" Another cheered and Optimus felt fear at the idea of being torn apart like a simple machine.

"Or we could repair it and use it as our secret weapon, something that could help us keep the colony safe!" the last of the group spoke up and there were murmurs.

"Or ya could hand him over to us!" a familiar voice rang out.

The trio of fleshlings looked up at a massive metal being, his body covered in crimson red or grey armor and optics lit blue.

"Ironhide," Optimus weakly rasped and the fleshlings jumped at his voice.

"What the, these things are still alive!"

"Shoot it!"

"I wouldn't do that," Ironhide rumbled as he transformed his Scrapmaker out, pointing the dual barreled heavy weapon at them.

"Ironhide... No, they are only curious," the Prime pleaded and Ironhide faltered at his leader's words.

The fleshling did not know what to think or say as the two massive robots spoke between each other. Optimus felt sympathy for all living things and knew that these new forms of life he had encountered did not deserve death. He hoped his brother in arms would heed his words and was thankful when the weapon disappeared back into his chassis.

"Alright Prime, we'll do it your way," the older bot grumbled as he slid down into the crater. "Step away from him and you can watch what happens next."

The fleshlings obeyed and walked backwards till they were a good distance from the pair of Autobots. Raising his hand to his com unit, Optimus watched Ironhide call for help.

"Ratchet! This is Ironhide, I found Prime and he's leaking a lot of Energon. We need medical support!"

"On my way!" he heard the medic speak through the line before it cut.

Lowering his hand from the com unit built into his helmet, Ironhide gently grasped the Prime's hand in a reassuring manner. The fleshlings stared in confusion, but they knew this was a heartfelt moment.

"Come on Prime, just go into stasis lock, we'll wake ya up when yer all fixed up," he assured his friend and Optimus slowly nodded before his optics turned off.

* * *

Across space, far from the Terminus Systems, Udina sat behind his desk in his office, typing away at his computer as he fabricated a report on why the Normandy was being grounded for the time being. However, the fabrication was not to be finished as Captain Anderson marched in, hands clenched and at his side.

"Anderson? What are you doing here?"

The African American man didn't answer as he circled around the desk towards the ambassador.

"I didn't send for-" Udina was cut off as the captain socked him in the face, effectively knocking out his lights.

His hand slipped off the keyboard and Anderon's replaced them as he began unlocking the Normandy's systems. He smiled as he finished and put on a grin when he deleted all of Udina's progress on the fabrication. Nearby, Joker had slipped the Turian and Human made ship from the docks as Shepard shouted orders.

"Let's go! Get us out of here, Joker. Now!"

She ran to the galaxy map and began mapping a course for Ilos, but at the same time mapped another course for Freedom's Progress, another Terminus world where a new predicament had come up.

_"We got a call from some colonists on a world in the Terminus System," Anderson spoke and Shepard nodded. "Said they found giant robots that could talk and think on their own."_

_"That's impossible unless their AIs," the commander stated and the captain nodded back._

_"I know, they aren't sure if they're Geth or not, but the leader of the mechs says they come in peace. The colonists are agreeing to not attack them, but only because they don't want a massacre."_

_"You want me to go don't you?"_

_"Yes I do Shepard, you've handled situations more complicated than a peace treaty before. Just go do your usual thing."_

_"You mean piss off everyone I meet and blow up all my enemies while ranting on about god like machines?" she asked and he laughed._

_"Yes, but with a lot more talking," he replied and she cracked a smile._

"Commander, we're here," Joker spoke up and Shepard made her way to the air lock.

"Call up Garrus and Tali, I'll need them for this."

"On it Commander."

In several minutes the two aliens were with her as they stepped off the Normandy. They were greeted by the leader of the colony, a man named Herald Wiskens.

"It's a real honor Commander," he greeted and bowed, but Jane gave a confused look.

"What're you doing?" she asked and he snapped back up.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you'd like the glory."

"Glory?"

"Well you are the first Human Spectre," Garrus coughed and she shot him a glare.

"Just show us the robots," Shepard sighed in frustration and the colonist led them out of the space port.

They walked out into the colony and everywhere people were in awe as they watched the Spectre walk by. Some kids would come up and ask for autographs and she'd be forced to put on a smile and sign them one.

"Several days ago we watched their ship fall out of the sky and then our salvage team found them. They call themselves Autobots," Herald explained and the trio nodded in understanding. "They mostly seclude themselves in the mountain they crashed in, but some of them have come out as far as the colony premises."

"Reconnaissance?" Shepard asked and Garrus nodded.

"Probably," he responded and they kept walking.

Suddenly, there was an explosion as a warehouse exploded. People ran out, screaming as several more were mowed down by a volley of bullets. The trio halted and ran over to cover. A massive mech walked out, not one of these newcomers, but instead one of the security mechs, more specifically a YMIR Mech.

"Whoa! That's big!" Tali shouted over the sound of its machine gun firing.

"Take it down!" Shepard yelled and they looked over cover, firing at it.

The bullets bounced off its kinetic barrier, barely doing damage to its shields at all.

"It's no use!" Herald shouted as he covered his head with his hands, cowering behind a set of crates. "We just gave it an upgrade on its kinetic barriers. Damn thing is near invincible with it."

"It's still a kinetic barrier and those still drop!" Garrus shouted and fired a round into its head, knocking down a good amount of its shields. "We keep shooting and we'll only have to worry about piercing the armor!"

A rocket flew over them, blowing off a good chunk of a stone foundation. People were screaming and running for their lives while several more security mechs walked out, some YMIR class while others were the smaller, more versatile LOKI Mechs.

"That's a lot of mechs!" Tali shouted as she fired her pistol.

Eyeing and explosive canister next to the group of robots, Shepard fired. It exploded in a plume of searing flames as smoke billowed from it. Unfortunately, I had only damaged them instead of destroying them. A rocket flew over and struck the stone pillar she was using.

The force of it was enough to send her flying back, landing on her armored back. Before the mech could fire again, however, a loud revving sound could be heard a yellow vehicle drove past the small group. It opened up small panels on its side revealing machine guns built into it. It began driving a barrage of... something. Shepard couldn't tell what it was, but it was definitely tearing the mechs apart.

Right before the small car thing collided with the hostiles, it... transformed?

Armor plates on it opened up and shifted, moving apart as the inner machinery did the same. A pair of mechanical feet touched the ground and propelled the now fully transformed robot into the other machine. It collided, but the YMIR Mech had a firm stand as it held its ground.

"Yo! You think you can mess with me! You think you can mess with me!" the bot shouted, its voice reminding Shepard of some random line probably from a movie.

It was colored yellow, with small horns on the side of its head. It was taller than the mech by at least a foot or less, small enough to ride on its back like it was getting a piggy back ride.

The new robot raised its arm and a sword grew from it, the blade glowing a burning orange red color. It shot it down and pierced the other robot's armor, stabbing its head straight through. Pulling it out, the bot jumped off of the mech and transformed back into a small car, driving away as it exploded, sending a shockwave of energy and making a loud noise like a resounding boom.

She got up, watching the yellow car regroup with four newcomers. Two looked like strange trucks while the last two resembled a hoodless car and the other was just like the yellow car, but red. All of the vehicles had glowing red lines all over them, running across the surface of their armored hull like some kind of pattern.

All of the sudden, the lead truck transformed, the front was colored red with two black surfaces that resembled windows. It changed form as a pair of arms came out of the sides and the front became a torso, the back which would be used for hauling stuff turned into legs colored blue while a head came out of the top of the torso. It wore a mouthpiece, like a mask with a blue helmet that had two long ears and a central one too.

"Autobots! Defend the humans!" it shouted in a low, humble voice that had an electronic tone to it.

* * *

Optimus Prime activated his axe, watching the Energon course through it until it formed the axe blade. He charged forward, past the group of defending humans. Slashing down, he bypassed a mech's shielding and cleaved it in half. As a Cybertronian, he towered over the mechs as if they were small Decepticon drones.

He hacked and sliced, cutting apart the larger mechs while the fleshlings they had identified as humans shot the smaller ones. Ironhide rammed another mech into a wall, crushing it while Jazz and Cliffjumper rode two others just as Bumblebee did.

Soon they were, but melted pieces of slag that was strewn all across the ground. I stared at the mess of destroyed mechs and memories flashed in my mind. Decepticon and Autobot bodies littered the steel colored ground, large statues of our ancestors were broken and defiled by war. Megatron stood atop a balcony, laughing maniacally as he ripped apart an Autobot.

The sound of weapons cocking took my attention and I looked behind me to find a young human female holding what appeared to be a shotgun of some kind. She was directing the barrel at me, emphasizing a threat.

"I mean no harm," I spoke, deactivating my Energon axe as a gesture of peace.

"Who- What are you?" she questioned as I gestured for my fellow Autobots to do the same.

"I am Optimus Prime and we are the Autobots."

"Autobots?"

"Short for Autonomous Robotic Organisms," Jazz answered, walking over to stand next to me. "Big bot here's our leader."

"Are you associated with the Geth?" a female organism asked.

Quickly, I identified her as the species known as the Quarians and cross referenced the Geth as a synthetic species they had created and soon were defeated by.

"No, we have no affiliation with the synthetic race," I admitted and I could see small eyes narrow underneath her mask.

"Where are you from?" the fiery orange haired one asked and I looked down.

"We come from a world, far from here. It would be much easier to explain everything on our ship," I said and transformed into my alt mode.

The rest of my brothers did the same and the fleshlings' eyes widened in awe.

"We will transport you there if you so choose or you may follow us back to the Ark."

"The Ark?" a bird like alien asked and I recognized him as the militaristic species known as Turians.

"That's right, The Ark. It's our ship," Cliffjumper answered and Ironhide smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot, don't tell them everything!"

"I wasn't! Geez, we can tell them its a ship at least."

"Enough, both of you," I ordered and they straightened up before I returned my gaze to the trio of aliens. "I ask of you, heed my plea and do not act violently against us. We have traveled far and would have gone offline had we not crashed here, on this world rich with energy."

"Um, okay," the female human spoke and did something to her weapon, deactivated it I believe for it transformed into a more compact form before magnetizing to the back of her waist. "We're actually on a tight schedule, need to save the galaxy and stuff."

"Then we shall be quick."

They hesitated a bit, but reluctantly climbed into Jazz's seats that were usually occupied by Minicons. It was near an hour later that we arrived at the Ark. They marveled at the massive, golden ship impaled into the side of the mountain. A cave led had been made by the crashing of the ship into the mountain so we began using it as a threshold. The engines stuck out while the front of the ship was embedded deep in the mountain stone.

"We have arrived," I spoke as my chassis shifted and transformed into my robot mode. "Please follow me."

They reluctantly did so the walk to the bridge was slow, but we arrived none the less.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Ratchet demanded as he ran over to us.

"I am fine old friend. Luckily, their mechanical drones were to primitive to offer much damage to our overshields."

"Thank the Allspark," the medic sighed as he stepped back, "you rushed out of here so fast after we intercepted the colony's distress call."

"Lucky for him, we were almost toast," the human female spoke up and my old friend looked down at her in shock.

"You brought one of the humans here?"

"I have already spoken to her Ratchet. She will not attack unless provoked, I hope," I explained and the trio of aliens we had brought lowered their hands from where they rested near their weapons of choice.

"Well hopefully we aren't provoked," Shepard stated and walked up to face the broken terminal in the front of the bridge.

"What happened to this place?"

The bridge was once an awe inspiring room that was a part of a ship that was considered a masterpiece, far larger than any other transport ship that had been launched from Cybertron. Now it was reduced to a destroyed room, terminals barely functional with what Energon we had been able to harvest from solar energy and fossil fuels that were easy to find.

"It was destroyed in the Ark's final battle," Ironhide answered as he walked up next to the human.

"We come from a world far from here, a planet called Cybertron," I began to explain and the organics took up more comfortable positions next to each other. "For many solar cycles we had known peace as we all lived during a golden age, but all times of peace must be balanced out by ages of chaos and discord."

Ratchet repaired the terminal enough to emit a holographic image of our world before the war. It flickered and came to an image shot after the Ark was a significant distance from it for a perfect view. Once it was whole, a planet bustling with activity as bots went about their normal lives, then every single Cybertronian was forced to take up arms and fight to survive against each other.

"A lone gladiator from the illegal gladiatorial pits of a city called Kaon rose up, once known as D-16, he took up the name Megatronus, a myth amongst our people. He called for a new government, a new leading order to replace the High Council of Elders. In turn, a movement known as the Decepticons followed in his wake, but hey were prone to violence and quickly made a name as a terrorist group."

"So what happened?" the turian questioned and Ratchet switched the hologram to show footage of Megatron fighting his way through Iacon.

"We did not know it at the time, but Megatron was secretly leading the Decepticons. By the time we had discovered so, it was to late. While the Decepticons had lain siege to Iacon, our capital, he had struck from within and caused great panic amongst our people," I somberly explained and they gave us all a sympathetic look. "For nearly 50 million of your Earth years, we fought each other, brother against brother, Autobot against Decepticon."

"You were caught in a civil war?" the human simplified and I nodded.

"Our leader, Zeta Prime was slain by Megatron after he had discovered an ancient and dark power source known as Dark Energon."

"Wait, what is Dark Energon?" the Quarian asked and Ratchet collected a canister of our life blood.

"This is Energon, in a simplified explanation, it is pure energy in many forms. It is our life blood, our ammunition, and our fuel. It can appear as a liquid or in a crystalline form," the medical officer explained and their eyes widened.

"Our war soon turned from a struggle over political power, to survival of our species," I continued as the hologram shifted to our planet's core. "Energon is our life source, much like your blood. It is forever created and sent out from the core of our world, but Megatron infected the core with Dark Energon, a far more volatile and unstable form of Energon."

"He gave your planet a disease?" the Quarian asked and we all solemnly nodded.

"I personally traveled to the core to find a way to cure it, but alas there was none," I stated and Ironhide nodded.

"But we got he next best thing," the red bot spoke as he clasped my shoulder. "Primus himself offered Optimus here the Matrix of Leadership."

"Wait, Primus? Matrix of Leadership?" the human questioned and I nodded.

"Primus is what your people would call God, he is the higher being in control of Order while his brother, Unicron is in control of Chaos. As the legends go, both gods clashed and in order to win victory, Primus created the thirteen Primes, my predecessors. As time went by, they went offline, but their legacy was set. Primus himself transformed into our very world and I suppose the legends were true I spoke to the core and he offered me a piece of his spark which he called the Matrix of Leadership."

My chassis transformed, opening up to reveal the legendary artifact within my torso unit. They looked in awe as they stared at the piece of Primus' spark, a light blue mist coming off of it and letting out a field of wisdom and unity. I closed my chassis and began my story again.

"After I was declared the new Prime, I called for all our people to leave Cybertron for the Dark Energon had halted the production of our life blood. Megatron attempted to stop our escape by creating a monstrosity called Trypticon, but it was easily bested, but not before taking thousands of innocent lives," I sadly admitted and they gave yet another sympathetic look. "Many years passed and finally our battle concluded with the launching of our ship, The Ark. The Decepticons turned Trypticon's corpse into a usable ship they called the Nemesis and our final battle took place aboard our ship."

"They pursued you," the human interrupted once more and I nodded again.

"The space bridge we used, an inter dimensional portal capable of sending us anywhere across the universe was unstable and-"

"Wait, Space Bridge? Universe? You mean you're from another galaxy completely?" the Quarian demanded and many of us shrugged.

"It is possible," Ratchet spoke up as he turned the hologram into an image of the space bridge, "we believe that shortly before we launched, a rogue Autobot named Grimlock stored Kaon and destroyed the space bridge generator and caused it to rupture and become unstable. There is no telling how many Autobots or Cons have been ejected all over your galaxy, perhaps across multiple galaxies."

"Sounds like a tough bot," the turian remarked and I nodded.

"He was a powerful warrior, a brute and arrogant at times, but even he knew the dangers the Decepticons posed and I gladly accepted him into our ranks."

"Your a kind leader Optimus," the human said as she approached me.

Outstretching a hand in a handshaking gesture, she introduced herself.

"My name is Commander Jane Shepard of the Human Systems Alliance, my team and I are on a mission to stop a rogue, Turian spectre named Saren from unleashing an army of god like machines called the Reapers."

"The Reapers?" Ironhide gasped and we all looked to him. "I thought those were rumors."

"You know about the Reapers?" the Quarian questioned, still untrusting of us.

"The Protheans sometimes talked about them," the older bot explained. "Whenever they'd visit Cybertron during the golden age they always talked about organic killing machines called Reapers. The Council wasn't in favor of war so they didn't join in the battle against them."

"You guys knew the Prothean too?" the Turian asked and we all nodded.

"They were a warrior race, strong and proud, but also cruel at times," I explained before returning to the subject at hand. "But besides that point, may I ask that I join in your mission."

"Wait, what?" Shepard asked, raising and eyebrow. "Why would you want to help us?"

"As an Autobot and a Prime, it is my sworn duty and solemn belief that freedom is the right of all sentient beings," I exclaimed and they all looked at me in awe.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Ratchet argued as he approached me. "You can't just go run off with the human as if you were sparkmates!"

"I would do no such thing unless necessary, old friend," I rumbled and gripped his shoulder. "Besides, this journey may yield clues to where are brethren may be and perhaps even find them."

He stared at me, he continued to keep his optics locked on mine before venting some air, the Cybertronian equivalent to an organic sighing in defeat.

"Very well, just don't get to hurt. I have to stay and repair the Ark with the others."

"Indeed you must Ratchet, I shall go on this mission alone."

"What!" all of my comrades yelled simultaneously and Ironhide charged up to me.

"Optimus! You can't go alone! What if you're wounded! None of these organics'll know how to patch you up."

"Yeah, at least take one of us with you, big guy!" Jazz shouted in outrage.

I vented some air as well and looked up at the five Autobot heroes who had stood by me since the beginning.

"Very well, Bumblebee, you shall join me," I stated and the mute scout's eyes widened.

He looked around before tuning into a radio station to speak.

"You talking to me?"

"Yes little one," I said and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You are a capable warrior as well as an excellent scout. Your skills will be needed in this mission."

He excitedly nodded before punching the air.

"Don't get to excited Bee, don't want to burn up all your Energon," Ratchet stated and grabbed several canisters filled with our life blood. "If you're really going you're going to need these. Should keep you up and running for a while."

"Thank you Ratchet," I said and transformed, keeping the containers within my cab.

Bumblebee did the same and opened up his side panels, transforming his inner workings to create seats for the organics.

"Autobots, it has been an honor serving with you and I hope it shall continue to be," I spoke as they saluted to me.

"Go find our brothers, Optimus," Cliffjumber spoke, on the verge of leaking Energon from his optics.

"If you find any Cons give 'em a good beating for me, would ya?" Ironhide asked while saluting.

"Don't get to damaged, I won't be there to heal you, got it?" Ratchet ordered as he saluted.

"You find any of those Aerialbots, tell 'em we could use some sky supremacy, 'kay big bot?" Jazz asked and saluted with everyone else.

"Goodbye my brothers, Till All Are One," I stated and drove off, back to the colony and to where Commander Shepard's ship would be.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the colony. A lone man sat in a destroyed warehouse, hidden in a room as he called his superiors.

"Tell the Illusive Man the plan worked, those alien robots came out of hiding to stop the mechs I hacked," he spoke and the woman on the other line nodded.

"Will do," Miranda Lawson replied and cut the call

* * *

There was darkness and only darkness, but then there was light. His optical sensors reactivating and several command sequences appeared in his vision before disappearing, leaving a view of a glowing blue visor in his face.

"He online yet Swoop?" a voice grumbled and a bulky bot came into view

"I dunno, you wanna slap him and see?" the smaller bot asked, but he groaned. "Wait, actually he is online. Come on Shockcon! Wake up! Up and at 'em!"

Shockwave groaned as he slowly rose up, using his non-severed arm to push his torso unit up.

"Where am I? Why did you save me?"

"Cause your the only one who can save Sludge you piece of scrap!" Swoop yelled and grabbed him by the collar of his chassis, but was forced to drop him when Slug grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"Swoop! Stop! He won't be of use to us if he's offlined again."

"Fine," he admitted and they looked down on him, "you work for us now, got it!"

"And why would I help you?" Shockwave demanded to know as he stared at the nub that was once his arm.

"Because if you don't, then you go offline and when you go offline, you can't keep doing your sick experiments!" Swoop shouted and the Decepticon took a thought to this.

"Very well, I will aid you, but only if I may do the same procedure to Test Subject- er, Sludge," he bargained, halting his designating for their compatriot when they began narrowing their optics at him.

"You want to experiment on him right after you bring him online!"

"No, I shall simply do it on his stasis locked form," he explained and the duo looked at each other before calling in Snarl to help decide.

Hesitating, they agreed and if Shockwave had a mouth, or any emotion, he would've had a joy filled smile.

* * *

Back in the new galaxy occupied by the Autobots, a massive bot reactivated. His newer chassis had helped him survive the Space Bridge event, ultimately saving him from going offline when he crashed. Getting up, he noticed the organic life around him, many trees and rocks around the crater he was in.

Slowly getting up, he looked down at the small wounds inflicted on his near broken form. He had learned how to patch up such wounds back in his days before the Lightning Strike Coalition so finding enough parts and harvesting the Energon necessary for this would be harder than the actual procedure.

He wiped off some of the dust and dirt on him before climbing out of the crater and searching for any sentient life. He found none, but did see a colony off in the distance.

Little did Grimlock know, he'd become its salvation one day.

* * *

**So that ends the first chapter!**

**I hope you liked it**

**Sorry if it seems rushed, but I just wanted to get the first meeting and some cliffhangers for future events going**

**So I really hope this story lifts off the ground**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	2. First Contact

**Hi everyone**

**So I see this story is pretty liked**

**I don't care if it's just a few people**

**I honor those few for favoriting and following**

**So let's begin shall we?**

**Actually, thinking back to the comments**

**Kaleia**

**To answer to your rant**

**I know all of that**

**So they're not exactly sure on how they came to the Mass Effect universe**

**They could have gone through space and time or maybe they crossed universes**

**The advanced technology of the Cybertronians will not go unnoticed, that is why the Mechs that Optimus and the Autobots fought barely even scratched their overshields**

**Optimus' axe could probably slice into a Reaper's hull and tear off a good chunk of it**

**Finally, the fact that Transformers Prime and the Cybertron Games are connected is so infuriating to me. I hate Transformers Prime because of that, they are in no way connected in my book. It was meant to connect to G1 and it does that more than it will ever be to Transformers Prime.**

**So bottom line, your flames help me to improve so thanks for the heads up and stuff**

**So now onto the facts**

**Here we have the ever so infuriating First Contact Scenario**

**We'll probably see a lot of the crew resenting a 'synthetic' aboard the Normandy**

**Shepard'll be a lot more caring though**

**So let's go!**

* * *

The drive was long and full of tension as the trio of aliens and two cybernetic aliens traveled back to the colony. The entire time, scenarios ran in all their heads, but mostly within the confines of Optimus Prime's and Jane Shepard's. As they were the leaders of both groups of heroes, they were the ones who would decide the fate of their people. Their arrival was treated in silence as the trio left the yellow car to travel to the space port on foot, the Cybertronians following in their alt mode.

"Shepard, do you trust these things?" Garrus questioned silently as to not allow the new species to hear and she nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Did you see that look in Optimus' eyes?" she asked and both aliens shook their heads. "Even if he had robot eyes, I could still see emotion, sadness, mourning, all of those sad stuff."

"You can't be serious Shepard," Tali angrily cut in. "If those things are Geth they'll blow up the Normandy."

"Seriously guys, I don't think Saren could make up a story like that and build a bunch of giant, transforming robots in a couple of days."

"Maybe he's been keeping them as a back up plan, I don't know. I just don't trust those things," Garrus stated simply as they continued to argue.

"I'm the leader here so what I say, goes," Shepard growled at both of them.

Meanwhile, just a couple feet behind the trio, Optimus and Bumblebee were engaged in a conversation of their own.

"Yo boss ... You trust these ... aliens, their deadly and conniving," Bumblebee asked, switching to multiple stations and taking lines from different media.

"They may be a savage, violent race, primitive and yet to discover a true golden age of peace, but we are much like them. Our war is long and tragic, much like the wars they have fought. We cannot differ each other by are culture, for diversity is what makes a strong and mighty ruling order."

"That ... wise talk of yours ... always cheers me up ... big boss," the young bot replied and Optimus let loose a rumble of laughter, low and silent, but still audible to the scout.

An hour passed as Shepard negotiated with the leader of the colony for them to not cause any ruckus with the new life forms and they wouldn't act in aggression back.

"Joker, this is Shepard. Mission's done here so get ready to go Ilos," the Commander called in before looking back at the two Cybertronians. "And get ready for some new cargo."

"On it Commander," the pilot responded over the line before cutting.

"There's a boarding ramp for the ship, we can use it to get you in there, but I doubt you guys could fit in there in your full robo-form," Shepard explained and the glowing red lines on both vehicles glowed for a second before dimming, signaling a yes.

Walking down towards the cargo area, Shepard and her companions made it to the open boarding ramp where several of her crew members were waiting for the new 'cargo'.

* * *

The Citadel was in an uproar as people demanded to know the reasoning for the sudden inflation of the Defense Fleet. It was only after a speech from the Council that the people calmed down and began packing up, moving to shelters or onto ships that would transport them off world. Meanwhile, deep within the confines of the ancient space station, the Council oversaw a more sensitive subject.

"Do you think this is one of those Reapers, Shepard spoke of?" the Turian Councilor, Sparatus asked his associates as they stared down at the mechanical marvel being hauled into a laboratory.

It had been found floating near Citadel Space, if by accident or on purpose, no one knew. However, the matter still held that the Council laid claim to the robotic corpse before anyone else. Purple markings slice across the surface of it, like conduits shooting up the pyramid like torso while the head was protected by a bucket like helmet. Spiked shoulders were connected to two strong arms. The legs were large and bulky, just like the rest of it with a purple conduit shooting up it like the rest of its body.

"If it is, then Shepard was right," Tevos, the Councilor for the Asari spoke with obvious distaste to her confession. "We must be cautious where we move with this. It was mostly intact when we found it."

"You are correct to be cautious, machines are harder to kill them people," the Salarian Councilor, Valern remarked as they stared at the grey steel colored body being hoisted up by pulleys and set in scaffolding to be taken apart, experimented, and studied.

Unbeknownst to the highest authority in the galaxy, the dead machine was very much alive.

* * *

"Whoa Commander, those are some snazzy cars you got there," Kaiden Alenko said in shock and awe at the arrival of his commanding officers and the Autobots.

"Why thank you very much," a sleezy voice spoke up and his eyes went wide.

"Whoa, what was that?" he asked as they stared at the yellow car.

Their attention shifted to the Commander who looked around before changing her stare from them to the vehicles.

"Whatever you do, don't draw your weapons or activate any powers," Shepard ordered and everyone cautiously nodded.

Wrex grumbled something about being a softy while other crew members quickly obliged, confused as to why should would say such a thing.

"Optimus, think you can fit in here?" the fiery redhead called and a low, humble voice responded.

"At my full height I believe I cannot, but in a kneeling position..." his voice trailed off as his alt mode shifted and transformed.

Unlike during the battle against the corrupted Mechs, he did not transform quickly into his robot mode. This time he took his time as he transformed back into his full body. Armored plates shifted and the two 'windows' on his cab came down to his chest as the back of his alt mode shifted into his legs, one standing on its foot while the other rested on the ground in a kneeling position.

Both his arms became visible soon and took their own positions, one on his standing leg and the other on the ground in front of Shepard and her crew. His helmet finally formed and his blue optics glowed with the wisdom of his predecessors as well as his own kindness and compassion.

To say the crew was shock would be an understatement, they were completely astonished and ready to faint. Wrex was neither pointing a gun or getting ready for a fight, he was just staring with wide eyes and a dropped mouth, then he pulled a gun out, but of course, under the glare of his 'superior' he dropped it. The rest of the crew backed up both to give the big bot some room to transform and to also stay clear of his attack range.

"What the hell is that?" Kaiden asked as Optimus stared down at the crew, kneeling down to a very painful angle.

However, pain meant nothing to the Prime as he prepared to negotiate with the alien crew. He bent forward, moving his face closer to the Commander her nervously moved back. Suddenly, a burning orange light appeared on his mouthplate, bursting into a small flurry of sparks before slowly descending downwards. When it reached the bottom of the protective shield for here his mouth would be, it slid apart to reveal a metallic mouth, lips made of the same metal he was made out of and a spindle of wiring behind the lips that reminded a few of them as the lamellae of a music box.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he introduced and Shepard stood in front of him, arms crossed and eyes fixed on his optics.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy, Optimus," she replied and motioned her right arm, swaying it so to welcome her newest companion and ally.

"Welcome aboard? This, um... robotic entity is one of us?" Liara T'Soni asked as she marveled in awe.

"That is correct, Liara," Shepard responded and walked up to pat the red and blue bot's leg. "Optimus here is going to help us stop Saren."

"What is he? A rogue Geth?" Joker's voice questioned over the intercom system.

"We are neither one of or affiliated with the synthetic race you speak of," Optimus stated and everyone murmured, starting to already gossip about possibilities of him being a sleeper agent or possibly a new form of life.

Only one of those many theories were correct.

"Wait, we?" Wrex asked and all eyes were on the small, bulbous yellow car.

It took a shorter time to transform, unlike the big bot, Bumblebee preferred a more direct approach. While Optimus had taken his time to change into his robot mode in order to establish an air of awe, Bumblebee twirled, his alt mode shifting and coming apart to come back together into his legs and arms. Raising his hand into a salute, he shot it back into the air in a comedic gesture.

"Name's ... Bumblebee," he introduced, cutting into several media broadcast channels.

"Bumblebee?" Garrus Vakarian asked and he nodded.

"Translated into your languages, that is the name he would have," Optimus spoke up, motioning his hand to gesture at the young bot.

"So, what are you?" Liara asked, giddy to learn what these new lifeforms were.

"We are-"

"Autonomous Robotic Beings," Shepard cut in, wanting to get this over quickly. "They got shot out through some portal and ended up here in our galaxy so I wanted to help them find their friends."

"And in return we shall help you defeat this force of evil," the Prime rumbled, clenching his fist in yet another gesture, this time to imitate victory with the closing of his hand into a fist.

"Uh, Shepard. You sure we can trust these things?" Wrex asked, completely blunt with his question.

"They helped us defend the colony when a bunch of security mechs went haywire, I trust them," she replied and the crew murmured again, gossiping with this added news.

"Okay, so we let them stay down here? With the Mako and the engine room right around the corner?" Kaiden asked, still untrustworthy of the Cybertronians.

"If you so choose, we shall be your prisoners," Optimus stated and Bumblebee's eyes widened while his broken voice modulator buzzed and whirred with worry.

"Well we still need somewhere less important to keep you and there's nowhere for that," Garrus stated and the bots nodded.

"Then we shall enter stasis mode during the duration of this journey," he replied and everyone looked at him with odd stares.

"I suppose this stasis mode is your form of sleep?" the Asari doctor inquired and the Prime nodded.

"I think that would do," Shepard spoke and the two Cybertronians transformed back into their alt modes. Making sure that the newcomers were entirely unconscious, she addressed her crew. "Alright crew, now you can yell at me."

For several hours she rested her chin in her hand while dozing off as her crew and friends berated her for her actions.

* * *

Saren was angry, no furious. Shepard had obliterated his base of operations and managed to convince a Krogan to destroy the only hope for his race. Was this human truly so charismatic or was she simply an intimidating figure, he knew neither for he saw a weak human who could do nothing to stop hi-

"Saren!"

His eyes snapped open as he jumped out of his seat.

"Yet again you fail me!"

The voice boomed in his head, slamming its vocals on his mind like a Carnifex was being fired at it.

"Sovereign, please. What has happened?" the Turian pleaded as he held his head in his hands.

"These simple machines, the Geth. They inform me of a new opposition to us."

"New opposition?"

"News has spread across the galaxy, lights in the sky, falling metal beings, and now the cybernetic guardian of the Conduit who is now preparing to fire on your gunship."

"What?" Saren gasped right before the rocket struck his ship.

The gunship twirled out of the sky, the ex-spectre jumping out with training. His eyes landed on a massive figure in the distance, blasting an array of firearms as a rocket launcher mounted on his right shoulder fired at the strongest opposition to him.

"Keep on coming!" the camo green colored robotic being shouted as he continued his battle with the synthetics. "I'll take you all on!"

He fired another rocket, some kind of special explosive ordnance that obliterated a small group of Geth Destroyers. Saren let loose a yell of anger before gathering a large portion of his force to make their way to the Conduit, leaving behind a sufficient amount of resistance to deal with the mechanical menace and Shepard when she arrived.

* * *

"Uh, Commander," Joker called, but she was currently resting her head on the railing of her raised platform that overlooked the CIC deck. "Commander?"

She lightly snored and he chuckled before activating the intercom built into the ceiling around her.

"Commander you forgot your clothes!"

Her eyes snapped open and she jumped up. Checking herself, she found herself fully clothed before glaring at the pilot.

"What the hell, Joker!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up to me telling you we're here so I thought I'd just let you know that we're here."

"What?" she asked, still a bit drowsy from her nap and he sighed again.

"We're at Ilos."

She straightened up on that and ran towards her cabin to ready up. A small time passed before she had Liara and Wrex with her, ready to take on Sovereign and Saren.

"Alright guys, this is it," she spoke as they rode the elevator down towards the garage. "Time to wake up our trump card."

They arrived to find the ship's security spec standing around the alt modes of the Cybertronians, guns pointed at them as was the procedure for a first contact situation.

"Optimus," Shepard called and they all waited several moments.

They were not disappointed as the Prime was roused from his slumber, the markings on his Cybertronian truck glowing bright red before he transformed, along with Bumblebee.

"Have we arrived?" he asked and she nodded. "In what way shall we be landing?"

"Well we're taking the tank, how're you getting down?" Wrex asked back with a chuckle.

"You think you funny ... big lizard," the yellow scout retorted as he tuned into more media channels.

The Krogan growled at him and Bumblebee imitated it back, but Optimus stepped in, placing his hand on the young bot's torso unit.

"That is enough, both of you!" he rumbled and the two backed down, intimidated by the very angered tone in the Prime's voice.

Shepard was surprised by this, usually Wrex would just get more aggressive, but he was backing down. If she didn't lie she would confess she too was frightened by Optimus' angered voice. There was just something about the big bot, a certain charismatic and intimidating aura to him that didn't demand respect, but asked for it.

"Fine," Wrex groaned in anger as he moved to stand behind the Commander.

"Uh Commander?" Joker's voice resounded through the garage from the intercom. "I think we have a problem."

"What?" she asked back with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have any place to land the Normandy near Saren," he responded and her eyes moved to the Mako.

"Then we'll take the Mako."

"No can do, Commander," Pressly's voice stated and Shepard grit her teeth. "The closet landing zone is 20 only 20 meters.

"There's no way we can make that," Liara remarked next to Jane and her fists clenched in anger.

"We have to try something," Wrex grumbled and Shepard's eyes moved from the white tank to the red and blue bot in front of her.

"Optimus, you got any ideas?" she asked and he looked around.

"Can your pilot make the drop?" he questioned and all eyes went to the intercom system, waiting for Joker's reply.

Minutes passed, seconds ticked by until finally Joker's sigh could be heard.

"I can do it," he spoke up and everyone looked at each other with worry.

"Joker... are you sure?" Shepard asked and suddenly, the ship shifted.

"Making the drop now," he stated and Jane smiled.

"Alright, everyone in the Mako!" she ordered and her two companions followed her into the tank as the Autobots transformed into their alt modes.

* * *

"We're here," Saren marveled as he stared at the massive doors of the ancient Prothean structure, eyes wide with awe.

Suddenly, one of the Geth tapped him on his shoulder. He turned, but did not need the synthetic's finger to point out the shape in the sky.

"Shepard," he growled and looked down at the mechanical monstrosity nearby, tearing apart his forces. "You!"

He gathered several more squads and platoons of Geth, spreading them throughout the area in order to hinder and hopefully halt the human's progress.

"Stop her!"

With that he entered the complex with his forces moments before a Mako dropped down and smashed a Geth Destroyer.

* * *

"Whew," the fiery redhead whistled as they recovered from the shock of landing.

"We're heading out Commander, good luck," Joker spoke over the line before it cut.

Her eyes narrowed on the door as they climbed out of the tank. Approaching it, they realized it was closed.

"He's locked it," Liara stated aloud and everyone nodded.

Suddenly, two loud thuds could be heard as Optimus and Bumblebee landed, using the boosters in their legs to slow their descent. Of course that did not stop them from making two sizeable craters in the ground.

"The doors locked," Shepard explained and the Prime nodded.

"I can try something," he rumble and pulled out his Energon Axe.

Energy collected around it, forming an expanding and contracting spherical orb of red tendrils around it. He swung and the blade pierced the metal, slicing through it and embedding itself several feet in. Letting loose a loud cry of exhilaration, Optimus pulled and massive chunk of the sealed threshold was pulled out.

"Whoa," Wrex said in awe, giddy at seeing the destruction.

"It is an impressive skill, but it has severely drained my systems," Optimus stated, placing a hand over his chest as he felt the Energon in his system attempting to keep his chassis operational until he could return to full power.

"Yo boss!" Bumblebee shouted as he pointed to a figure in the distance.

Standing on an elevated platform was another Cybertronian, colored camo green and having a more blocky figure with a rocket launcher mounted on his right shoulder.

"It cannot be," the Prime gasped and the trio of aliens looked in that direction.

"Friend of yours?" Jane asked and he nodded.

All of the sudden, a blast of plasma struck the bot in the shoulder, sending him back a bit as his overshields took the punch of the condensed plasma. More blasts struck him and he was thrown into a wall, falling down onto his back, but he quickly recovered, using his right arm to push him up as his left arm transformed.

He let loose a battle cry, but to Shepard and her companions it was a foreign language. To Optimus and Bumblebee, however, the words were loud and clear.

"Come and get some!" Hound roared as he pulled out his Neutron Assault Rifle, blasting a haze of Energon at the Geth forces surrounding him. "You're all going to die!"

"He's in trouble," Optimus rumbled and pulled out his Pathblaster. "Go on without us, we will catch up."

"On it Prime," Shepard saluted with a grin.

Jumping back into the Mako, they began traveling down the path towards Saren, hopefully they would catch him before he used the Conduit. All the while, Optimus and Bumblebee rushed forward towards their comrade to aid him.

"Hound!" Optimus roared as he slashed the head off of a Geth Destroyer.

"Optimus!" the green bot cheered as he fired a rocket at a group of Geth troopers. "Nice of you to join the party!"

"Eh you!" Bumblebee shouted as he rolled and swung his Energon Sword, slicing a number of the synthetics in half.

Silvery blood was spilt and saturated the ground as metal bodies littered it. Amongst the corpses of dead Geth stood three towering figures.

"Hound, what happened?" Optimus asked as the said bot checked his mounted rocket launcher.

"Well I got shot through the portal like everyone else, but I guess we got separated," he shrugged and continued. "Landed here and decided to wait it out, using some old power cores I found to make Energon until these damn robots got here."

"They are known as Geth," the red and blue bot began to explain. "This knew place we have discovered is near the brink of extinction for an ancient race of god like machines have begun to rise against the combined races of this galaxy."

"So what? We're helping them?"

"Yes, now come. We must find Commander Shepard and help her."

"Alright Prime," Hound stated and transformed, taking on the form of a Cybertronian jeep with a rocket launcher built into the back.

They drove, heading for the reopened entrance. Unbeknownst to the now trio of Cybertronians, Shepard and her friends had discovered something.

"A Prothean VI," Liara gasped in shock and awe as the red orange spherical entity began to communicate with them.

* * *

**Done**

**So I hope you liked this chapter**

**I am actually in awe that people are liking this**

**I had no faith in this story getting up there, but you guys actually like it and that just helps inspire me**

**So thanks to you all**

**Oh, and this has been a constant question in my head**

**Who should Shepard pair up with?**

**Should I use an OC or get Garrus or Kaiden or James or someone**

**They just seemed overused, but still good**

**Though the thought of an OC is nice too**

**So I'll let you guys decide**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	3. Battle for the Citadel

**Welcome back loyal fans**

**You guys actually like this!**

**That's awesome!**

**So lets start moving along**

**The Citadel battle awaits!**

**Optimus, Bumblebee, and Hound are on the job along with Shepard, Liara, and Wrex**

**So without further ado**

**Autobots! N7! Roll out!**

* * *

The conversation was swift and the goodbye was swifter. Shepard knew she had to stop the Reapers, no matter the cost. The moment they got outside, their ears were filled with the sound of engines revving as Optimus and his Autobots arrived.

Transforming as he preformed a power slide, twirling in his robot mode before facing the Commander, he bent down to face her.

"Commander."

"Hi Optimus," she greeted as she climbed into the Mako. "We got new info, the Reapers are coming. The Citadel, the heart of the galactic power is actually a portal for them to come through."

"They will simultaneously kill millions and slaughter your leaders," he growled in anger and she nodded before jumping in.

"We need your help, the Conduit's just ahead, it'll take us to the Citadel!"

"Then let us make haste," he rumbled before turning to his brothers. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

In seconds they were a convoy moving forward with great speed and power. Any Geth in their path were either mowed down by a variety of weaponized projectiles or crushed under their tires. Soon they made it to a steep ramp down towards what appeared to be a miniature Mass Relay.

"There it is!" Shepard shouted and all eyes and optics were on it.

"That's one big light bulb," Hound spoke as he eyed it and the walking Geth Colossi around it. "Hang on, that's some heavy weaponry."

"Don't got time for that!" Bumblebee shouted as the green bot aimed his rocket launcher.

"You're right," he spoke as his holographic projector activated.

The synthetic tanks aimed at a massive hologram of Metroplex as it reared its red eyes down on them.

"What the-"

"No time for questions, drive!" Optimus roared, disregarding their concern over his for the innocent lives on the Citadel as he sped forward.

Everyone followed and in seconds they had passed through, disappearing through the Conduit.

* * *

"Stop them!" a Turian crewmate shouted as they fired all their ship's weaponry at the oncoming Geth ships.

A large force of dreadnoughts accompanied by a massive ship colored a dark grey with a multitude of tentacle like legs lurched forward, an invasion force which size had not been seen for hundreds of years. Glowing golden eyes burned into its hull stared at the Citadel Defense Fleet, neither faltering or changing course. A Turian frigate rammed into it, but was reduced to floating pieces of melting scrap metal as the ship continued on its course, not damaged in a the slightest.

The Council watched in horror, eyes wide and mouths dropped as the massive ship entered the closing Citadel.

"Activate the defenses! Seal the station!" the captain of the Destiny Ascension ordered, but her orders were in vain.

"The arms aren't moving, systems not responding," a crewmember reported quickly.

"Abandon the Citadel! Evacuate the Council!"

"Citadel Control! Citadel Control! Do you copy?"

The bodies of Citadel Command were piled either piled on top of each other or were left in the chairs they were shot in. In the light flowing from the door, the silhouette of Saren disappeared into it.

Meanwhile, as chaos overtook the station as Geth forces decimated the guard force and slaughtered every organic being in their path, a being watched. It laid in its metal scaffolding, watching the chaos. Disgust filled its processor as it watched the organics flee.

Such weak fleshlings, fragile and insufferable, but then there were those synthetics, pathetic excuses of autonomous robotic organisms. It watched with glee only for the razing of the space station, its prison, but also its repair bay.

* * *

Two Geth Colossi were on patrol across a walkway when a cry was heard. They turned, looking to see an Asari hiding with her child.

"No! Please!" she cried out in despair, holding her sobbing child.

Suddenly, before either could open fire, the statue within the lake lit up a glowing, soft blue. They turned to investigate and in turn received a face full of Cybertanium colored crimson red. Optimus transformed and roared with exhilaration as he swung his Energon Axe, slicing the head off of a third Colossi attracted by the activation of the Conduit's exit point.

The Mako appeared and crushed a small group of Geth also investigating while Hound and Bumblebee came afterwards. Unfortunately for Shepard, the tank had crashed into the wall and been rendered incapacitated.

"Damn," Shepard cursed as she got out, rubbing the back of her head in pain while climbing out, "could've used this."

"Would've been nice," Wrex grumbled as he climbed out afterwards.

"Would have been most useful," Liara added as she followed.

"Behind you!" the Asari cried out, clutching her child as she pointed at the Autobots.

"What? Oh, them, they're... um, they're on our side," Jane responded and she stared at her in confusion.

"We mean no harm," Optimus spoke and stared down at the young sparkling in the alien's arms. "Your sparkling is frightened I would advise you find somewhere safe to hide."

"There's nowhere safe," she sobbed and looked around, "the Citadel is destroyed!"

"There is always hope, no matter what," the Prime solemnly stated with certainty that uplifted even the blue female's spirit. "Autobots! We must stop Saren and protect the Citadel! Spread out and search for him!"

"No need," Liara spoke as she pointed at a tower in the distance, "the terminal to activate the Citadel is within the Council Tower. That's where we need to go."

"Then let us depart!" Optimus spoke as he began to move, but a massive bolt of plasma passed him and obliterated a wall close by.

"We're under fire!" Hound shouted and fired his own rocket launcher, blasting the Geth Colossi into pieces.

"Defend the organics!" the Prime roared and fired his Pathblaster as Bumblebee moved to become a shield for the Asari and her child.

Shepard pulled out her pistol and began firing radioactive rounds into the synthetic forces while a multitude of Energon shots colored bright orange and yellow shredded them to pieces. The exchange of firepower was a quick one as the advanced weaponry of the Cybertronian made short work of the aggressing Geth, decimating them in moments.

"We will clear a path, you find a safe shelter for the Asari and her sparkling," Optimus ordered and began sprinting with his Autobots down the walkway towards the elevator which would take Shepard to Saren.

* * *

Beyond the Mass Relay within the Serpent Nebula, there was the entirety of the Arcturus Fleet waited. The Normandy had arrived at Arcturus Station with news of the impending attack on the Citadel and already they had mobilized, but found the route to the Citadel was cut off.

"Any communication with the Commander yet?" Admiral Hackett asked as he stood on the bridge of his ship, awaiting an answer from the pilot of the Normandy.

"No sir, but I faith in her," Joker responded as they floated near the Mass Relay.

Not to far from the Citadel itself, a small force of strange ships floated about, slowly flying towards the station. Each different from the other, but all having glowing red markings.

* * *

"We're going out!" Shepard shouted as she clasped on her helmet, feeling anxiety and exhilaration at what she was about to do.

Her companions did the same as she shot out the lift's windows and jumped out, magnetically holding onto the exhaust plains of the Citadel. They had been forced to leave the Autobots behind to find another way out towards the Council Chambers for they were to large to fit within the lift themselves.

The trek was long and full of dangerous foes consisting of a multitude and variety of Geth soldiers and Cloned Krogan warriors. Meanwhile, within the Citadel, Optimus and his men charged forward with vigor.

"Come on!" Hound roared as he fired his Neutron Assault Rifle, mowing down any synthetic in his path as he charged.

"Bumblebee! Take them out!" Optimus ordered as he gestured at several Geth Colossi.

He nodded and aimed a Nucleon Charge Rifle, the targeting lasers on it giving off a faint hum as they came together into a single line that pierced a Colossus' one eye. Several shots came off and each head was blown into smithereens. The yellow bot cheered until a Geth gunship blasted through the roof of the area they were in.

"Find cover!" Hound yelled as the Citadel began an emergency lockdown to prevent the air from escaping.

Unfortunately, the gunship fired off a barrage of heavy fire that obliterated a tiny section of the station, utilizing the flammable and explosive objects nearby. The hole was small, but large enough to eject the Autobots into space.

Bumblebee gave a cry of surprise as he and Hound were tossed down into the docks, blown out into space as the shielding was damaged and air began to be sucked out.

"Hang on!" the green bot cried out as he grabbed the scout and shot a grappling hook at a incoming Geth fighter.

"Hound! Bumblebee!" Optimus roared as he fired a Glass Gas Cannon, obliterating the Geth Gunship.

"We're fine Optimus, hitched a ride on one of those synthetics' ships."

He vented in relief before contacting them once more.

"If you can control that ship, help the organics defend the Citadel."

"Understood Prime, come on Bee, time to make some trouble!"

The line cut and Optimus began making his way towards the Council Tower, now in sight.

Meanwhile, Shepard had made her way back into the station. Finally arriving at the Council Tower. She fired off a couple rounds, taking out a small portion of the Geth forces. Wrex released a Carnage and demolished a larger portion while Liara fired her own biotic attack and sent the rest off the edge of the platform.

Suddenly, a Gunship flew overhead and released a Geth Colossus.

"Incoming!" Wrex roared as they jumped behind cover.

Both the gunship and the Colossus fired at the three heroes. Desperately, Shepard tossed a grenade and managed to knock the walking tank off balance, making I stumble. Wrex unleashed another Carnage and blew off a chunk of its chassis and Liara blasted it with a biotic attack.

Before anything else could happen, however, the Gunship exploded from behind, the back section imploding. They stared in confusion until a red and blue Cybertronian truck blasted out of the front onto the Colossus, transforming in the process. Optimus stomped on the Geth like it was a bug, crushing its chassis underfoot.

He roared and fired his Pathblaster, blasting apart whatever remained of the crashed gunship to permanently disable it.

"Optimus?" Shepard called and he turned to look at her, disabling his mouthshield to reveal his full face.

"Shepard, it is good to see you."

"Where are the others?"

"Ejected into space by the Geth, but they have joined in the space battle against the synthetics' invasion force."

"That sounds good," she replied and her gaze moved to the Council Tower. "This is it, Saren's inside."

"Then let us make haste," the Prime responded and transformed before ramming straight through the doors.

It was complete chaos after that, energy pulses flew around and struck the Cybertronian's overshields, but they barely did damage to it. Optimus preformed a power slide turning himself into cover for Shepard and her team. They took the advantage and fired over the Cybertanium cover, decimating the synthetics.

"Saren!" Shepard shouted as she ran up the stairs towards where she once stood before the Council.

The Turian's silhouette was briefly visible before it disappeared, having jumped over the ledge. The human female stopped, eyes wide, but then it clicked in her head.

"Look out!" she shouted just before Saren appeared on his hover platform.

He sent a grenade flying from his hand, the trio of aliens barely finding cover before it exploded. He sent several more explosives out, all of them heading for the filthy human that had nearly thwarted him. The beeping noises of the approaching ordnance were caught in Shepard's ears and she knew this was it.

She was mistaken, however, as a shadow was cast over her. Optimus stepped in and became a massive shield for her. The explosives did take more off from his shields than the Geth pulse rifles, but he was still standing.

"Ah, the synthetic guardian of yours," Saren remarked as he marveled at Optimus' sudden appearance.

"I assume you are the one known as Saren?" Optimus inquired and he nodded as Shepard peered out from behind the mechanical warrior.

"It's over Saren! Give up!" she shouted at him and he scowled at her.

"Over? No, it's just begun, Shepard! This is the dawn of a new age!"

"You're insane!" she yelled in fury, simply making him laugh.

Then, all the sudden, he bent over in pain, clutching his head.

"Sovereign! No! What are you-"

He didn't finish as he was violently lifted up into the air, hovering above his hover platform as arcs of crimson lightning shot from the walls at him, covering him in a cocoon of the same energy. Then, he just fell back down, landing on his feet. His head was bent down, staring at the platform he stood on.

"You," he growled, his voice a rasp and mechanical as a finger pointed at the red and blue bot, "Prime."

"You know of who I am?" Optimus questioned as the Turian reared his head.

His eyes glowed a crimson red, burning with power and dominance.

"Saren?" Shepard asked and the red suns that were his eyes gazed upon her.

"I am Sovereign," it stated and looked back at the Prime, "and you are Cybertronian, the apex of synthetic life."

"You know of my people's existence?"

"We allowed you to live. You could not create organics, therefore you could not create chaos."

"You were greatly misinformed," Optimus stated, activating his Energon axe and slamming the hilt down onto the ground. "My people have waged war against ourselves for 50 million of the Human's Earth years."

"And now you have spread your chaos to the rest of the galaxy," it snarled and pointed a pistol at the Prime. "Already I hear news of your brethren ejecting out of your portals, contaminating worlds with discord. Beings falling like stars down onto inhabited worlds, one Cybertronian against the other, leveling civilizations."

The Autobot felt pain at the revelation, knowing full well its words were correct. Shepard, however, did not feel the same way.

"Shut it, Sovereign! Saren! I know you're in there! Fight it!"

"Your pleas for the Turian fall on deaf ears, Human," he spoke, but a hand reached his head as if he was feeling pain within his mind.

"Come on, Saren! You were a Spectre! Your duty was to protect people, not kill them!"

"As I have said once before, Saren is not... he is not- Argh!"

He bent forward, growling in pain before rearing his head up in desperation.

"Shepard, you were right- Ah! He- I let him implant me, let him use me- Ah!"

He cried out repeatedly as the cybernetic implants shocked his nerves and sent pain searing through his body.

"Fight it Saren! You're still one of us, no matter what!" Shepard spoke and stood up boldly, leaving herself open to attack. "You're organic like me and that thing is just metal!"

"I, I'm sorry, Shepard. It's to late for me," he apologized as he placed the barrel of his pistol underneath his chin.

A loud bang resounded throughout the Council Chambers as Saren fired. Optimus reached a hand out, a vain attempt to stop the Turian. Shepard's eyes went wide as did Liara's and Wrex's. Glass shattered as the Turian broke through the glass pane ceiling of the small room below, impaling himself on a glass shard after landing on a large stone.

"Is he-" Liara didn't finish as the Prime answered her question.

"Yes," Optimus rumbled, scanning the body, "Saren is gone."

Quickly acting, Shepard opened up her Omni-Tool, inputting the data Virgil gifted her.

"It's working," she said as the Citadel controls were handed over to her.

"Open up some channels, maybe we can call your human friends," Wrex suggested and she obliged.

However, they received a different message.

"...Destiny Ascension. Main drives offline. Kinetic barriers down 40%. The Council is on board, I repeat, the Council is on board."

"Normandy to the Citadel, Normandy to the Citadel. Please tell me that's you, Commander?" Joker's voice spoke up and Jane smiled.

"Joker, it's me. I made it."

"Thank God, Shepard. We caught that distress call, Commander. I'm sitting here in the Andura sector with the entire Arcturus fleet. If you open the relay we could save the Destiny Ascension."

"You'd sacrifice human lives to save the Council? What have they ever done for your kind?"

"This is bigger than Humanity, than the Council! Sovereign's a threat to every organic species in the galaxy!"

"That's why you can't throw away reinforcements trying to save the Council. HOld them back until the Citadel arms open up and the human fleet can go after Sovereign!"

Shepard stared at the two, knowing what repercussions would come from her decision. Either the galaxy would blame her for the death of the Council or Humanity would blame her for the death of entire Alliance crews.

"Optimus? What's your input?" Shepard asked, emerald eyes locking onto blue optics.

"I do not know my friend, but I do know that the lives of the many outweigh the lives of the few. Without the Council your people would be leaderless and thus cause harm to themselves. We must defend them, no matter the cost."

She nodded and gave her order.

* * *

The Destiny Ascension desperately headed for the Mass Relay, but were dismayed to find it inactive. They turned to flee from the Geth dreadnaughts, but were cut off. A sea of dark grey metal hulls surrounded them, blasting energy pulses at the might of the Asari fleet.

"We're doomed," people murmured and cried out in anguish.

That was until the relay reactivated, the rings at the core of the two prongs beginning to rotate as the soft blue energy flared.

"Alliance ships, move in. Save the Destiny Ascension!" Hackett ordered as the Fifth Fleet rushed to the aid of the Council.

"Commander, we're picking up reinforcements!" a navigator spoke up and the commander walked up.

"It's the Alliance, thank the goddess!" she cried out in joy.

With the Normandy at the lead, the Alliance shot up, then dived down onto the Geth forces, taking them by surprise. Bolts of red and blue flying through space and at other ships.

"Incoming!" an Alliance vessel cried out before being obliterated by a barrage of energy pulses.

"Look out!" another shouted, but they were not to be destroyed as a Geth fighter suddenly came into view and blasted apart the other fighters headed for them.

"Oh yeah!" Hound roared with laughter as he pulled some more wires.

"What the?" many humans gasped as they watched a large camo green robot riding a Geth fighter.

"Our kinetic barriers are down! Dreadnought coming in for a ramming attack!" an Asari stated with worry as she mapped out the damaged Geth ship's course.

Joker could only watch as the near destroyed ship began to collide with the Asari one, but was amazed when streaks of red flew past him, faster than any other ship he'd seen.

"Woohoo!" a voice laughed as a white ship, about the size of an Alliance fighter flew over and transformed. "Aerialbots! Take 'em out!"

"I thought I was leader?" Silverbolt questioned as they pulled out Thermo Rocket Launchers, firing a barrage of Energon explosives at the Geth Dreadnought.

It was shredded to pieces as the new Autobot reinforcements flew past, most simply fliers while others were more known heroes such as Air Raid, Silverbolt, or Jetfire.

"Ha ha! Jetfire!" Hound cried out in relief as the Autobot flew over next to him. "Think I can get a ride?"

"I dunno, might weigh me down," the Cybertronian joked and Hound grit his teeth in anger.

"You calling me fat? Come here!"

He jumped onto the Aerialbot as Bumblebee boarded the Normandy, climbing onto and hanging onto its wing.

"This is one hell of a cavalry," Joker laughed as they shot towards the opening Citadel.

"You damn right!" Bumblebee responded, speaking over a public channel.

The multiple races of the Citadel could only watch in awe as newer, more advanced alien ships flew by and decimated the Geth along with the Alliance, lessening Human deaths. Their minds were boggled as they witnessed some transform and fire rockets or bullets made of energy at the synthetic race.

"All ships move in, concentrate on Sovereign!" Hackett ordered and everyone heeded the command, even the Autobots.

"Sovereign?" Air Raid asked as he flew next to the Normandy.

"Big squid thing," Bumblebee responded, tuning into some media channel.

"On it!" Jetfire shouted and fired several rockets that took off a good percentage of the Reaper's shields.

* * *

"Make sure he's dead," Shepard spoke, staring down at the body of the ex-Spectre.

She felt wrong asking for them to defile his body, but it needed to be done. With something as powerful as an ancient machine the Geths praised as a god, then she had to be careful. Optimus stood on the more stable platform, watching from a distance as Liara and Wrex approached the Turian's corpse.

Firing a single shot from his shotgun, Wrex grinned as he heard the satisfying sound of the shot going through Saren's skull.

"He's dead," he chuckled before turning to walk back up to Shepard.

Suddenly, more arcs of crimson lightning jumped across the walls. The Krogan and the Asari gaped as the lightning jumped onto Saren's prone form, making it violently twitch and shake. A strong shockwave blasted off from the body and caused the bridge Shepard stood on to collapse.

She fell, but rolled the impact off, landing in a kneeling position. She looked up at the floating form of Saren, his eyes glowing a bright red as his skin began to melt and incinerate.

Outside in the coldness of space, Alliance ships desperately fired at the 'Geth' ship that hovered atop the Council Tower. A tentacle arm moved and at the tip a sphere of crackling crimson energy formed. It aimed at an Alliance Dreadnought before the sound of something heating was clear in everyone's ears. A red laser faded into existence before flashing and a blast of crimson obliterated the Human ship.

"Autobots! Stay clear of those lasers!" Silverbolt ordered as he and the Aerialbots came down in a diving V formation, firing off a haze of bullets at it.

The Energon ammunition shredded a section of its armor, but the Reaper was massive and seemed to be made of armor.

"That thing's taking a lot of hits!" Air Raid shouted after firing a small barrage of missiles, blasting a tentacle off.

"But it isn't invincible! Keep up the attack!" Jetfire remarked and they went around for another run.

Sovereign fired another laser, missing the swift Cybertronians, but obliterating another Alliance ship. Hackett grit his teeth as he watched, he didn't know what to make of the situation besides calling it chaotic. The new transforming robots were helping, but he couldn't tell if they were genuinely generous at defending them or if this was all a setup.

Returning to the Council Chambers, Jane watched as another shockwave blasted off the now mechanical Turian skeleton. An expanding and contracting sphere of glowing crimson energy crackled within his ribcage, his eyes similar to the glowing heart.

"Saren?" she gasped, but it only stared at her before speeding off, jumping across a wall with lightning fast reflexes. He bounced around, until he was gone from her sight.

"What the hell was that?" Wrex growled as he aimed his shotgun, searching for the walking dead.

"I have no idea," Liara responded as she to pointed a pistol around.

"Keep your eyes open," Shepard stated and they searched, three pairs of eyes looking for Saren.

"Shepard! Behind you!" Optimus yelled as he saw a grey figure jumping down towards her.

She turned in time to fire her shotgun, catching it in the chest. The force of the shot changed its trajectory and it landed in front of her. She fired again and blasted a limb off, but it quickly jumped forward, right onto her. She struggled as a metal hand gripped her throat, trying to choke her out.

Wrex gave a war cry and charged, ramming the Reaper controlled puppet into a wall. However, it grabbed the Krogan and threw him off with some sort of super strength, giving a shrill screech as it did. Liara threw a biotic attack, sending it back into the wall, but it quickly recovered and headed for Shepard.

She aimed her shotgun, the shot pinned directly at its skull. She pulled the trigger, but it ducked and swung its clawed hand up. Jane gasped in pain as it pierced her side, the metal limb impaling her through her right abdomen. Blood leaked out and dripped onto the grass below her as it pulled her up.

Suddenly, a large metal foot came out of nowhere and stomped on the ground next to the two. The undead Saren turned to stare at it before looking up at the other leg above him. The blue colored Cybertanium foot crushed it into the ground.

Shepard fell back to the ground, holding he bleeding side and coughing up her life fluids. Optimus raised his foot again to see if it had survived. Energy crackled and metal limbs twitched underneath his foot so he stomped down again, repeating the process just as Metroplex had done to Megatron in Autobot City.

Finally, he pulled out his Glass Gas Cannon and fired, but it rolled. What remained of its broken form jumped at the Prime, headed for his torso unit as to tear out its spark. However, before it could, more tendrils of energy shot from the wall. Except this time, they were purple.

The arcs of purple colored energy struck the metallic skeleton and it shrieked in pain as it was incinerated into ash. Optimus stared in confusion, feeling the Matrix of Leadership within him stir, knowing that whatever had happened was not accidental nor did it come from good will.

Shaking off his thoughts, the Prime's gaze went to the human female clutching her bleeding side.

"Commander, are you alright?" Optimus asked and Shepard shook her head, her vision getting blurry.

"No, losing... to much blood- huh," she gasped as more pain seared through her body.

"You need medi-gel," Liara stated as she used some on her superior, healing her.

Relief flooded the human's body, but she looked out the window of the Council Tower as a shadow cast itself over the chamber. A massive chunk of the Reaper was flying towards them.

Unbeknownst to the group of four, Sovereign's shields had completely vanished and it had been stunned to the point that it could not regenerate its shields.

"It's shields are down! Now's are chance!"

"Hit it with everything we've got," the admiral ordered and the entire Arcturus Fleet opened fire as Joker straight up.

"Hard on my flank! We're going in!" Joker ordered as he flew up.

The Autobots followed hind, all of them going with Alliance Fighters and several larger vessels. They dived, a swarm of humans and Cybertronians, firing a haze of bullets, missiles, and Energon down at the Reaper below. It had detached and lurched forward to float within the Citadel arms, but it jerked forward as the many projectiles pierced its body, penetrating its systems, and obliterating it inner workings.

It jerked several times before letting loose an explosion of fire and smoke, followed by a shockwave of crimson energy that dissipated in moments. Pieces of it floated around, crashing into the Citadel, one heading for Shepard, Optimus, and their companions.

"Look out!" Jane shouted and they moved, but with her still injured side she winced and fell over in pain.

"Shepard!" everyone cried out, but Optimus was the only to act, running towards her just as the Reaper part made contact with the Council Tower.

* * *

David Anderson looked at the carnage, the fires and the debris. The dark steel looking metal limb lay upon the Council Chamber as debris littered around it or atop it. His eyes were drawn to a group of Alliance men, pulling a large piece of metal off of a hole created by the destruction.

Within was a Krogan and an Asari, two of the many aliens that followed Shepard to Ilos. They helped them up, giving them medi-gel and whatever they needed. Anderson looked both of them straight in the eye, his own relaying the question without need of his vocal cords.

They shook their heads, Liara on the verge of tears while Wrex looked away, not wanting to cry, but still wanting to honor the courageous human. Anderson clenched his hands before helping the two back towards a medical team. He turned, thinking he heard a noise.

He thought he heard running, but it was all silent. He grit his teeth, blinking away several tears before following the survivors. That was until the Reaper limb moved. They all turned at the noise of groaning metal and crashing debris. A red arm had moved the Reaper's remains off of it as an enormous mechanical being that nearly touched the roof with its head stood up.

The Alliance troops pointed their weapons at it, about to fire until the captain had ordered them to lower their arms. He had spotted fiery orange hair in the bot's other hand, metal fingers curled around a kneeling body. Shepard stood up, still clutching her side until she let go, moving both arms to her sides as she smiled with joy and relief.

She stared down at everyone who gaped in awe at her standing there in the Prime's hand. She looked back, a bit up at the Autobot's face. His mouthpiece slid back to reveal his mouth, his blue optics shining with joy at surviving.

"Captain Anderson, meet Optimus Prime," Commander Jane Shepard, Savior of the Citadel spoke with a smile.

* * *

"And you are called?" Tevus asked as she stared at the leader of the Autobots.

"We are Cybertronians, autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, a world far from these known spaces," Optimus explained and Shepard nodded, standing next to the big bot.

"And you came to our galaxy after escaping your war torn home world?" Sparatus questioned and he nodded, a somber nod.

"For millions of years we have waged war against each other, brother against brother, Autobot against Decepticon," he narrated with his solemn, baritone voice. "Now, I fear that we have brought our war to your worlds. I have yet to discover any Decepticons, but when I do, I vow to defeat them before harm comes to your people."

"You are a generous and courageous leader, Optimus Prime," Valern stated with a waving of his arm, "but you must understand, our people are weary of synthetics and with this sudden invasion of the Geth, I fear they may not accept you or your own people."

"Such a variable was thought of," he stated and gestured at his Autobots who stood in a line. The Aerialbots, Hound, and Bumblebee all nodding at the Prime and the Council. "In order to defend this galaxy, we shall adopt alternate forms, hiding in plain sight, robots in disguise."

The Council murmured amongst themselves, speaking of his words before nodding to each other.

"We shall sanction this and with your permission, we request to have our Spectre force work alongside you."

"Wait, that means I get to go along for the ride, right?" Shepard asked and the Council nodded at her question. She grinned and looked up at the big bot that towered over her, blue optics staring at her with a smile on his metal mouth. "Alright big guy, looks like we're a team."

"Indeed we are Commander, I accept your terms and with great honor I shall continue to defend all that we stand for."

"Very well, now onto a more pressing topic. Commander Shepard, step forward," Tevus ordered and the female human obliged.

Udina and Anderson also followed, standing at the Human Spectre's sides.

"Ambassador, Captain, Commander Shepard," the Asari acknowledged before continuing, "we have gathered here to recognize the enormous contribution of the Alliance in the war against Sovereign and the Geth."

"Many humans lost their lives in the battle to save the Citadel. Brave and courageous soldiers who willingly gave their lives so we, the Council might live," Valern solemnly spoke.

"There is no greater sacrifice and we share your grief over the tragic loss of so many noble men and women," Sparatus stated with pride for humanity.

"The Council also owes a great personal debt, Commander. One we can never repay," the Asari Councilor added and Shepard smiled at that. "You saved not just our lives, but the lives of billions from Sovereign and the Reapers."

"Commander Shepard, your heroic and selfless actions serve as a symbol of everything humanity and the Alliance stand for," the Salarian Councilor remarked and Shepard's cheeks turned red at the praise.

"And though we cannot bring back those valiant soldiers who gave their lives to save ours, we can honor their memories through our actions," the Turian Councilor said and Tevus continued or him.

"Humanity has shown it is ready to stand as a defender and protector of the galaxy. You have proved you are worthy to join our ranks and serve beside us on the Citadel Council," she proudly remarked and Udina stepped forward.

"Councilor, on behalf of humanity and the Alliance, we thank you for this prestigious honor and humbly accept," he stated and Shepard felt a bit of disgust as he spoke for them all. The man was a filthy, dirty weasel, but he did know how to move through politics.

"We will need a list of potential candidates to fill humanity's seat on the Council, the same shall go for the Cybertronians, of course they will operate on the Council secretly," Valern explained and Optimus nodded along with Udina.

"Given all that has happened, I am sure your recommendation will carry a great deal of weight, Commander. Do you support any particular candidate?" Tevus questioned and Shepard thoroughly thought through the question.

Optimus looked down at the young female human as she stood there in thought.

Udina was a powerful political leader and would serve humanity well, but he'd only do what would be best for humans and no one else, but then there was her father figure, Anderson. A strong leader who knew right from wrong.

"We need someone with the courage to stand up for what he believes in. Someone like Captain Anderson," Jane proudly stated and both men on her left and right were taken back.

"You trying to make blush, Shepard?" the Africa American asked with a smile.

"Are you sure about this, Commander? The captain is a soldier, not a politician," Udina stated, not on with the idea of Anderson taking the seat as the human councilor.

"We already got too many politicians on the Citadel. The captain would be perfect for this job," Shepard stated and Anderson stepped up to the Council.

All eyes and optics were on him as the Council began their evaluation.

"I think it's an inspired choice. The Council would welcome him with open arms, should he accept," Tevus admitted and the humans beamed with pride, save for the ambassador.

"I'm honored, Councilor. As humanity's representative, I'll do everything in my power to help the Council rebuild," the captain, now turned councilor spoke and all eyes turned on Optimus Prime.

"And what of you, Optimus Prime? Who would you have to represent your people here?"

"With all do respect councilors, my people have no political leaders, but I. However, I will not leave my brothers on the battlefield. Never shall I abandon them nor shall I forget the trials we have gone through to find a new home to inhabit," he humbly stated and the Council smiled at his words.

"Then we shall call upon you when needed," Sparatus suggested and the Prime nodded at the arrangement. "Sovereign's defeat marks the beginning of a new era for both humanity, the Autobots, and the Council."

Jane looked around, staring at the ruined chamber they stood in before looking back at the Council, shaking her head.

"No, Sovereign was only a vanguard. The Reaper fleet is still coming. Hundreds of ships, maybe thousands. And I'm going to find some way to stop them!" she claimed and turned to leave.

Optimus followed and the Autobots did the same, all of the heroes moving to return to Freedom's Progress to return to the Ark and to their brothers. As they left, Anderson stepped forward and began a speech, one which inspired the Council to no end.

"Shepard's right. Humanity is ready to do its part. United with the rest of the Council, we have the strength to overcome any challenge," he reassured, every word filled with confidence. "When the Reapers come, we must stand side by side. We must fight against them as one. And together, with the Autobots backing us up, we will drive them back into the dark space!"

* * *

Deep within the Citadel, the excavation teams eventually cleared the rubble to the entrance of the laboratory.

"Check it," the leader ordered and a member of the group unlocked the door.

It slid open to reveal the metal corpse still standing in its scaffolding, body not even damaged in the slightest from the battle above.

"Good, report it to the Council. NBE-1 is still in repairable state," he ordered and another member went off to compose the message.

As they began to clear rubble and get back to work, they did not notice blood red optics staring at them until it was to late. They shut off and the being retreated back into its broken form, hiding within its mind. He had dreaded saving his nemesis, the last Prime. Those purple tendrils of lightning made of Dark Energon that had lingered within his body. His reasons for helping the fleshlings and the Autobot were so they could defeat the Reaper and so the other organics could return to repair him.

"Weak fleshlings," he snarled as they began to bring in pieces of the Reaper's hull, preparing to repair his chassis, "once my new form is repaired, I shall kill you all!"

It ranted on within its subconscious as they took it apart and put it back together, careful to not break anything. They had yet to reach his spark core, the heart of the Cybertronian protected by an extra layering of armor. After sometime, trade with the Autobots was established and resources to create Energon began to flow towards the Council's Cybertronians allies. At the same time, they began to experiment in ways to create their own Energon, feeding it to the stasis locked Cybertronian in captivity.

"Soon, very soon my Decepticons. The universe shall shudder and tremble as they hear the masses chant my name. All shall bend their knees to I, Megatron!"

* * *

**Done**

**So that's the end of Mass Effect 1**

**I'll probably make some filler chapters before moving in on Mass Effect 2**

**So I've got a skeleton for the upcoming events worked out and I hope you all like it**

**Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Spread the word about this story if you want**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	4. One Month in Between

**Hello again crossover fanbase!**

**So**

**Here's a chapter to fill in the gap between ME1 and ME2**

**Going to be a bit fast paced so I can get to the second game**

**Also, need to ask**

**If I were to change Optimus' appearance, what should I change it to?**

**G1 remastered Optimus?**

**Or**

**Age of Extinction Optimus?**

**Just a quick thought I had**

**So, onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was a peaceful night on the human colony of Shanxi, the first world where contact was made between humans and other extra terrestrial beings. It could also be known as the second first contact situation, the first being the first contact at Freedom's Progress with the Cybertronian faction known as the Autobots. Few knew of these autonomous robotic organisms, only those high up and those who held connections in the shadows could know such information.

However, as every day passed, the secret of the "Transformers" as the Spectre force had come to call them as was slowly being revealed. Decepticon forces across the galaxy had gone online, razing small towns and villages, leaving little survivors or none at all. The larger cities were by far the hardest to conceal, especially when hundreds of people driving across roads or in the air witness massive robotic beings duking it out.

The Shanxi city of Taiyuan was bustling with activity, people going about their daily lives as the sun set. The sky was painted various shades of warm colors as a Mako pulled up in a construction yard. Out stepped a trio of passengers, one a human man who glowed with biotic power as he searched around quickly, holding up an Avenger assault rifle, another being a Turian with a sniper rifle, also searching, and then stepped out another human, this one a woman donned in special armor marked by a scarlet letter and number, N7.

"Alright boys, let's hunt some Cons," Jane Shepard, Savior of the Citadel and First Human Spectre laughed as she expanded her shotgun.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a Spectre or a stripper," Garrus joked and she shot him a glare.

"Hey, I can be fun when I want to be," she retorted as they moved forward, slowly inching towards an area surrounded by Human Systems Alliance soldiers.

"Commander Shepard! Ma'am!" the leading trooper acknowledged as he saluted.

"At ease soldier, what's the status?" she asked, placing the shotgun on her shoulder casually.

He motioned for her to follow and the trio of aliens were sent towards a strange red truck. It was bulky and in a more simple term, a lot more advanced than anything this galaxy had yet to create. Next to it sat a variety of equipment, all designed to detect nearly anything especially one specific substance.

"We were testing the new scanning equipment when we got the Code E Alert, contacted command immediately, ma'am," he explained and Shepard nodded, understanding the term for Code E. E, for Energon.

"That's all for now soldier, take your men and return to base, we can handle it from here," she ordered and he nodded, pulling his men back.

It was about an hour later when they had left and the area was secure. Shepard smirked and patted the red truck's side, calling out to it.

"Alright Ironhide, safe to come out."

In an instant, the armored hull expanded, plates shifting and large chunks rearranging until a tall mechanical warrior stood in its place. The armor of its right arm opened up before turning into a stubby looking gun with two 'arms'. He cocked it and walked forward, moving towards a clear area, filled with construction vehicles of all kinds.

"Those Cons 'er here, I can smell 'em," Ironhide stated, sniffing the air, letting his filters take in the smell of Energon. "Must've made fresh Energon earlier."

"Then let's get a move on," Shepard replied and pulled her shotgun in front of her. "Garrus, find a good position to snipe from, Kaiden you're with me. Ironhide, you do what you do best."

"Alright, Shepard," they all spoke in unison and divided up, moving to locate the Decepticons.

The effect of their plan was instantaneous, the moment Ironhide set foot in the area, five different advanced vehicles transformed. The leader of the Decepticon team began to shout orders. Thanks to Ratchet, Shepard and her team along with the Spectres had been given special translators to understand the Cybertronian language.

"Combaticons! Destroy the Autobot and its pets!" a green and blue con, Onslaught shouted.

They began firing, blasting away at them, but the old bot and the organics were more than a match for them. In the time after the famed 'Battle of the Citadel', the Autobots had given their allies the means to defending themselves from the Decepticons, giving them specially designed Energon ammunition while restricting their gain of Cybertronian tech.

Garrus fired several rounds, the advanced ammunition easily bringing down their overshields.

"Onslaught! Those fleshlings got Energon rounds!" a violet red and tan colored con, Vortex spoke as he fired his own Neutron Assault Rifle at the sniper.

Shepard began firing her shotgun at a large burly, green plated tank con, Brawl as Ironhide engaged Swindle and Blastoff alone. Being the old, tough bot he was, the battle was a fair fight between the elite Decepticon team and the Autobot commando.

"We ain't winnin' this fight!" Blastoff shouted as he rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain caused by Ironhide's fist striking it.

Onslaught took note as he combated the human biotic who continually shot construction equipment at him. He took a quick survey of the battle and came to a conclusion, they needed a bigger gun. Luckily, they had one.

"Combaticons! Combine into Bruticus!"

They immediately complied, Brawl and Swindle retreating towards the center of the area to shift into their third form, the legs of the titan. Onslaught followed and became its torso unit, the menacing head appearing as Vortex and Blastoff became the giant's arms.

"Bruticus online! Ready for action!" it bellowed and stomped the ground, sending everyone falling on their afts.

* * *

"Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo," Joker sang as he flew above the Shanxi city, "From Omega to Mars. From the Council to the seediest bars-"

"Joker!" the Commander's voice screeched over the com and he shook the ship a bit in shock.

"Whoa, Commander. No need to scream at me."

"Shut up and look down!" she shouted and he raised an eyebrow before turning on the external cams, all of which were focused on a massive robot marching through Taiyuan, demolishing hover car lanes and ripping through buildings like they were made of paper.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Five Decepticons! They turn into one big Con so we're going to need the big gun!"

"On it, Commander!" he shouted and flew down to barely scratch the skyscrapers, the stealth drive active.

The bay doors opened slowly and several crew members paved a way for a Cybertronian truck, colored crimson and indigo. The red markings on it glowed brightly as it drove forward. It dropped, quickly with its wait and near midway down it transformed. Optimus' head appeared from the chassis and his optics quickly aimed a spot to land on. Right as he passed the midway point, he activated his boosters and slowed his descent to the point he was able to roll off the rest of the impact, quickly transforming into his alt mode as he did.

"Commander! I'm in pursuit!" he roared as he charged through the ground roads, barely used by the modern day humans.

Few cars drove on the ground as most were in the air, but there were still those cars from the times before hover technology was created. The Autobot made his way towards a bridge just as Bruticus was preparing to smash through it. Quickly braking, Optimus acted quickly and transformed.

The moment the Decepticon Gestalt obliterated the bridge, Optimus jumped onto its chassis, catching the collar of its torso unit.

"Autobot!" it roared and attempted to grab Optimus, but only succeeded in allowing him to jump onto on arm and climbing onto a shoulder.

"Pull over!" Optimus shouted as the giant spun and rolled as he tried in vain to grab the Prime.

He unloaded his Path Blaster into the combiner's head and sent it stumbling forward in pain. As if on cue, a Mako drove out an alley and slammed directly into its foot. The combined efforts of the Autobots and humans sent the Decepticon falling off the main road and into a rather large warehouse.

Shepard and her team walked out of the tank as Optimus and Ironhide approached the Con. Both had their weapons out, aiming them at the Decepticon as it reformed into the Combaticons.

"Vortex! Blastoff! Go!" Onslaught shouted and the two aerial superior Cybertronians transformed and flew off.

The rest of the Cons preformed a similar action, but instead drove off towards an unknown location.

"They're getting away!" Ironhide yelled in anger as he fired his Scatter Blaster.

"Easy, old friend," Optimus called solemnly as he lowered the bot's weapon.

"Easy? The Cons are getting away!"

"Let them, this city need no more destruction and chaos. The Decepticons have already sown enough discord and in turn caused much casualties," he rumbled and they all turned to eye the destruction caused by Bruticus alone.

Many skyscrapers were barely holding themselves together, other buildings were completely demolished. Entire complexes reduced to rubble and fires. People were screaming and crying as Shepard and her team moved to an extraction point, awaiting the Normandy's rendezvous.

* * *

"Shepard! This is an outrage!"

She flinched at the ambassador's harsh words, gritting her teeth in anger at his loud voice. After the Battle of the Citadel, Udina had attempted to mend his relationship with the Commander in an attempt to gain favor with the first Human Spectre, but he failed when he insulted the Autobots after a failed mission to defeat a group of Decepticons on a Batarian colony.

"I know, I know-" she attempted to argue, but was cut off for the hundredth time in the argument.

"No! You don't know! If you did we would have saved lives, not take them!"

"Ambassador, you're overreacting," Councilor Anderson spoke, his eyes glaring at his assistant. "If she and Optimus hadn't stopped the Decepticons there, then there would be no telling how many more lives would have been lost if they had been allowed to roam freely."

Udina tried in vain to argue, but could not find any counter towards the Councilor's argument.

"Very well," he huffed in anger all the while, Shepard was hiding a smirk.

After the failed mission at Shanxi, the Normandy had docked at the Autobot base on Freedom's Progress. The Spectres had been introduced to their new alien allies and helped in adding more adequate sized equipment for beings their height. Shepard stood on a raised platform that was leveled to the hologram emitter and Optimus' head.

"My deepest condolences Councilor and Ambassador, but many will pay the costs in this galaxy as they have on our home world."

"Hopefully, less," Anderson responded with a benign smile and Optimus returned it.

Many Autobots had rejoined their ranks after the Council-Autobot alliance was formed. Sideswipe, Arcee, Warpath, and even more of their brothers and sisters from across the stars.

"Back to the situation at hand," Udina interrupted, angering everyone in the meeting or listening in on, "Shepard, you're needed in the Traverse, we need you to scan for any Geth activities."

"Geth activities? There are giant, killer, alien robots on the loose and you want me to-"

"Find smaller, killer, alien robots, yes," Anderson spoke and she immediately regret her words.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Shepard. Also, on that note, I would like to enlist the Autobot's aid in this matter in case the Geth have brought any heavy armor with them and kept them there."

"We will be willing to extend our aid to you," Optimus responded and Shepard smiled.

"Part of the team, part of the family," she laughed and lightly punched the bot's shoulder.

The two had bonded over their time working together, a sibling relationship close to, or perhaps even stronger than the brother relationship he shared with Megatron in the Golden Age, when they fought side by side through the political wars and skirmishes.

"Indeed, my friend," he said and closed his mouthpiece. "We shall depart soon to the Traverse."

"Good, meeting adjourned," Udina stated and the last three occupants of the com sighed or the Cybertronian's case, vented in annoyance before cutting themselves out.

* * *

"Shepard did everything right. More than we could've hoped for," Miranda Lawson spoke as she stared at the massive sun that lay before Cronos Station.

It was a swirling mass of hot gas, burning bright orange red or serene blue. In the chamber she stood in there sat another being, another human who puffed a cloud of smoke. He lay in his chair, sitting as he stared at her. A multitude of orange holographic screens surrounded him, feeding him the information his organization gathered 24/7.

"Saving the Citadel; Even saving the Council. Humanity has the trust of the entire galaxy..." she trailed off, thinking of what was transpiring. "and still it's not enough."

The man tapped his hand on the arm of his chair, the cigarette poking out from in between his fingers also tapping against them as the tip burned orange.

"Our sacrifices have earned the Council's gratitude, but Shepard remains our best hope," the Illusive Man spoke and Miranda nodded, not bothering to look back at him.

The burning ash on his cigarette fell down onto the metal floor, having been tapped off.

"But they're sending her to fight Geth, Geth! We both know they're not the real threat."

She turned and walked over to him, passing through the holographic screens, her hips doing a little sway as they her genetic code dictated.

"The Reapers are still out there."

"And it's up to us to stop them."

"The Council will never trust Cerberus. They'll never accept our help. Even after everything humanity has accomplished," she firmly stated, but her frowning lips curved into a small smile, "but Shepard... they'll follow her. She's a hero, a bloody icon."

She looked back at the sun, but the thoughts in her head demanded to be let out.

"But he's just one woman. If we lose Shepard, humanity might well follow."

The Illusive Man stuck his hand down, putting out the cigarette in a small container filled with ashes.

"Then see to it that we don't lose her."

* * *

Optimus didn't know how it happened, but it all began in an instant. A yellow beam of energy tore through the Normandy's hull and incinerated a small group of crew members instantly. He transformed, in shock as he watched them disappear along with several others who were sucked into the vacuum of space.

"No!" he cried out, vainly reaching his hand out in an attempt to grab them even though he was to far away.

Above, Shepard had finished speaking to Liara, having sent a distress beacon to the Alliance for help.

"Goddammit, Joker!" she screamed as her legs moved her quickly through the wrecked husk of a ship.

Air and steam were spewing out of broken pipes while entire pieces of the metal walls were crumbled up, tossed onto the ground by explosions. She stumbled and was pushed against walls, but Commander Jane Shepard continued to make her way to the cockpit. She opened the door to the CIC and immediately was pushed forward by the suction of space, having all the air in the rest of the Normandy being sucked out.

Her boots managed to magnetize to the ground, allowing her to walk through the void that was outer space. An entire section of the CIC was gone, the ceiling blown off revealing the stars and a nearby planet. The galaxy map was having its own seizure, glitching and flashing with different colored lights as it malfunctioned before going off.

She grabbed the headrest of a chair, throwing it away before moving towards the cockpit. Suddenly, she felt something strike her in the back and found herself face first on the ground. She looked above to see a piece of rubble floating away as a rather large one headed straight for her. Her eyes widened in fear as she began to get up, but her action was needless as a large crimson arm grabbed the piece of the ship, throwing it away.

"Optimus," she sighed in relief as she pushed herself back onto her feet, rubbing the armored pads on her pained legs in an attempt to relieve them. "Thanks."

"No need for thanks, but what is going on?"

"The ship's under attack, some unknown enemy."

"Geth?"

"Don't think so," she replied seconds before walking into the cockpit.

Joker was furiously typing away commands, pressing buttons on the holographic display as the ship continued to fall apart.

"Joker, we need to go! Now!"

"No, I can save her, Commander! I know I can!"

She weighed her options, let him try and save the ship or take him by force. Then she remembered one of Optimus' teachings she had decided to listen to, there was always a third option.

"Joker, the Normandy's gone. There's nothing we can do," she quietly said and he slowly bowed his head, fingers slipping from the ship's controls.

"Alright," he replied after a while and began to get up, delicately doing so as to not break his brittle legs. Suddenly, the display beeped and blinked in alarm, causing Joker to gasp. "Shit! It's coming for another attack run!"

Outside, a large ship, covered in asteroids with a metal ring and poles sticking out of it charged its main cannon, a large circular barrel that had a yellow sphere of crackling energy. It fired and the laser seared straight through the hull of the Normandy, right into Optimus Prime.

"Optimus!" Shepard cried out in worry and fear as he took the full blunt of the attack.

He used his hands to cover his face as the yellow energy blast burned the energy of his overshields out. They dropped and pain immediately overloaded his nerve receptors, causing him to roar in agony.

"Raaaaaaaah!" he bellowed as he pushed himself forward in order to make himself a shield for his human allies.

"Come on, let's go!" Joker shouted, snapping her out of the stupor she fell into.

She grabbed his arm, roughly pulling him up, much to his displeasure before pushing him into the escape pod. She began to climb in, but before her foot could touch the rim of her last hope, the floor gave way. Optimus fell, the blast propelling him out into the dark void as he began to loose consciousness, falling into a stasis lock.

"No!" Shepard cried, but suddenly she to was shot up, the magnetic lock her boots had on the ground giving way to the raw force of the explosion.

Quickly acting, she slammed her fist on the holographic activation button, sealing the pod. Joker screamed and banged on the door, trying to open it for her, but he could only watch through a small slit as she gave her life to save his. It was so fast that her mind didn't register the explosion or the forces pulling her into space before she finally realized it. She floated around, watching the escape pods flee.

She smiled, knowing that she had saved them all. The reserve air tanks in her armor should feed her enough oxygen before the Alliance arrived to rescu-

"What? No!" she screamed as she grabbed the leaking tube that fed her air, trying to keep it from letting oxygen seep out, but it was in vain.

She vaguely glimpsed Optimus' broken, burnt form falling down towards the planet, far more damaged than it was when he crashed onto Freedom's Progress. This time, it was their end.

* * *

"Help!"

A small family ran, they kept running from the lights. It was only several hours ago when the ships appeared, large and bulky carrying pirates and slavers. They had come right before dawn, striking when everyone was waking up. The small family managed to get in a vehicle and drive out of the colony, but they had been shot at. With their only means of escape incapacitated, the father took his wife and daughter and ran for the nearby tree line.

The pirates followed in their gunships, flashing lights across their prey and the forest as well as the mountainous region beyond. A single pirate shot, managing to make the husband trip in surprise. Soon the wife and daughter were struggling against the slaver's grips as the father was being prepared for execution.

"No!" they screamed as they aimed their gun, but before a single shot could be fired, something happened.

A loud cracking was heard, the cracking of wood. Everyone turned to stare at the forest as something moved through it. The forest was not known for its animals, only small woodland creatures ventured through it. This particular tree line was dense, very dense and so nothing much could be seen, but brush and tree trunks.

"What is that noise?" a pirate questioned as they stared in confusion.

The gunships aimed their lights on the forest, but saw nothing. They returned their spotlights to the group of men and women on the ground as they themselves pointed the flashlights of their weapons at the trees.

"Wait, what's that?" another asked as their lights gleamed off a metal plate.

It was colored grey, not clear like steel, but darker. They searched around the metal plate, but saw nothing as the brush surrounded it.

"Hey! Over here!" another shouted as they eyed another metal plate.

They continued to find more until one of them gasped, shaking in fear as they saw something above the tree line. Their lights slowly moved up a long metal... something. It was lined with what seemed like wires and large circular devices that seemed to be gears because they slowly rotated. Eventually, the lights arrived at a single burning red sun that was an eye.

Every single pirate and slaver slowly backed up as the creature reared its head, two ruby red eyes burning with primal and savage rage. Releasing a roar, it charged forward at them.

The gunships opened fire as did the pirates, but their weapons had little effect against the creature. It tore them apart, grabbing one in its mouth, another crushed under a three toed foot, and yet another pirate burned alive as it breathed a condensed stream of fire that plumed into a cloud of searing flames and hot smoke.

"Dinosaur!" the little girl of the small family cried out in joy as it tore apart the mean men.

She recognized the prehistoric saurian of her people's home world in its ancient age. The age when giant creatures roamed the land, hunting for meat or vegetation. The family could only watch in fear and awe as the mechanized saurian decimated the pirate forces.

The gunships' weapons were more effective than the simple guns carried by the pirates and slavers. However, to the Cybertronian brute, it did little to effect him as he pounced up and gripped a gunship with his mouth. The dagger like teeth easily sliced through the metal hull and with a mighty chomp, he tore out a chunk of the ship. He breathed another plume of fire and effectively decimated the pirates before turning his attention to the small family.

They cowered under his hungry glare, but the daughter was curious. She got out of her parent's loose grasp and walked up to the robotic dinosaur's head, much to the fear of her parents. They screamed at her, but were to afraid to get her, however, they didn't need to.

Even in this state of pure savage nature, Grimlock could tell the little sparkling was no threat to him nor was she an adequate kill. He vented, letting a small cloud of smoke and a lot of hot air spew out of his mouth before turning at the sound of gunfire. He could hear the colony under attack, but he wasn't going to save it, he was going to raze it.

In been a long time since he had crashed onto this world. He had been able to repair his wounds, but in time he had come to call this world his domain, his kingdom and no one would invade it.

* * *

**Here we go**

**The start of ME2**

**So Optimus is going to get a new body**

**I'm not sure if I should go with the G1 remodel or the AOE version**

**I'm leaning towards the G1, but AOE had a pretty awesome look to it**

**Anyways**

**I'd love some feedback**

**So, I'll see you later**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing out**


	5. Reawakening

**Hello once more my viewers**

**Here we are with the next chapter**

**Now we're in ME2**

**Woo!**

**So, I've decided to use the G1 remodel for Optimus**

**On that note**

**High Captain- I am well aware of how badly the Bayformers suck, but I do like the live action models they use. F-ing Grimlock was the most badass thing I saw all summer since Godzilla, even if he was horned, probably going to use that design later, but without the horns.**

**Now, I've also decided to use an OC for the romance with Shepard**

**I'm just out of it with all the preset romances, they bore me**

**I want to give her a new one**

**So, now**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was bright

All of it was bright

Her eyes tore up, leaking tears as she stared up at the lights. Then something blocked them out, a black silhouette. It turned bright to, but not bright like the lights. It was a woman, perfect figure with a white body tight suit. She stared down at her, watching her as another silhouette, a man worked at a console.

"She's reacting to outside stimuli. Showing an awareness of her surroundings."

She moved her head, trying to look away from the light, but this only endangered her further.

"Oh my God, Miranda. I think she's waking up!"

"Damn it, Wilson! She's not ready yet. Give him the sedative!" the woman ordered and looked down at her. "Shepard, don't try to move."

She moved her arm, but her eyes widened at what she saw. Instead of the normal tanned skin she had gotten from her years of service, there was a pale arm, cut open to reveal cybernetics inside, but not just any cybernetics. They glowed with Energon.

"Just lie down. Try to stay calm," the woman, Miranda spoke and moved her technorganic arm down as a needle pierced her other arm. injecting her with the sedative, but it had little effect.

"Heart rates still climbing, Brain activity is off the charts," the man, Wilson reported with urgency. The woman moved away, walking around to her other side as the man reported more about her life signs. "Stats pushing into the re zone. It's not working!"

She moved her head, watching the woman look away before turning back.

"Another dose, now!" she ordered and the man pushed another needle into her arm.

She moved her head back, feeling drowsy. Her eyes were better now, she could stare at the lights without crying.

"Heart rate dropping. Stats falling back into normal range," Wilson stated as Miranda loomed over her. "That was too close. We almost lost him."

"I told you your estimates were off. Run the numbers again!"

Then everything faded into darkness.

* * *

"Wake up, Commander!"

Jane stirred, hearing the melodic voice from her subconscious. She was on the Ark with the Autobots, laughing as Jazz made up the lyrics to some song of his and Bumblebee turned it into a real one. Optimus looked on with a smile, his mouth plate pulled back into his helmet. Ratchet was shouting at Cliffjumper because her ran into something that he needed. Ironhide was telling war stories to a small group of Spectres, recounting the days of the war on Cybertron.

"Shepard!"

She turned her head, looking up at the golden ceiling where bright lights powered by Energon created from a variety of power sources lay.

"Wake up!"

She looked back to see the Autobots and her organic friends gone. She looked around with worry, noticing the screens of every computer, every console, and every terminal showing the face of a woman with long raven black hair instead of the Autobot insignia.

"Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now!"

She blinked and blinked, getting use to the new lights. She was on a bed, sitting in some lab.

"This facility is under attack!"

Those words spurred her into action. She got up quickly, regretting it as blood rushed up into her head. She stumbled off the bed a bit, but caught herself. She grabbed her jaw, feeling pain in them and grimaced.

"Shepard, your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack," the voice spoke and she noticed an intercom system.

She might have mistook the voice for a VI if she hadn't heard it before and seen the voice's owner's face. She attempted to move, but only then did she realize the pain in her side. Everything hurt, her mind was fuzzy, what was going on?

She looked over at a window and heard the sounds of gunfire as streaks of red and orange shot past the glass. She took a look around, noticing the lab equipment and the door nearby.

"There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry!"

Holding her stomach, she stumbled towards the locker and found some suitable gear. Inside was a white armor with orange highlights, a Predator pistol next to it. **(A/N- Yes, I know. She/He got their N7 armor here, but didn't Legion use the armor to repair himself? Hm? Major plot hole.)**

She slipped on the armor, admiring her figure in a mirror for a moment before an explosion took her back to the events unfolding. Moving towards the door, it opened and she saw a Thermal Clip on the ground, one of the newer inventions from before... something. She held her head, feeling misery and terror as a memory attempted to resurface.

"Shepard! Get it together!" the voice shouted and she snapped back to reality.

Picking up the Thermal Clip, she reloaded and waited as a door opened up to see if any enemies were there. None came at her. She moved over a barrier, sliding over only to be met with an onlined LOKI Mech on the stairwell. She fired a couple shots, destroying it.

It was a couple minutes later when she found herself next to an African American man. He was holding his own against a small force of mechs across the way, firing their weapons at him. She had come and helped, taking cover next to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a work in progress?" the man asked and she shrugged.

"I just woke up. You probably know more than I do," she responded and he shrugged back.

After dealing with the mechs and interrogating the African American, a guy named Jacob Taylor, she was utterly pissed. This was a Cerberus facility, Cerberus! The wacko, human extremist group that kept trying to kill her and kill others! She freaking blew up a couple of their bases with Jazz though, that was an up and probably a down when she met their leader.

Soon they collected another guy, that Wilson man from before. He came with the same results as Jacob, he didn't know anything about the attack. They fought their way through the station, collecting some credits here and there, opening files and vid docs whenever they found some.

Shepard's mind was boggled, everything was getting clearer with every revelation. The Normandy blowing up, the feeling of losing air, the feeling of fear as she lost hope, and then seeing Optimus... dead. She was dead for two years, but Cerberus brought her back, why? And where was Optimus?

"What the hell are you doing?" Jacob gasped as the raven haired woman shot Wilson.

Shepard had her pistol pointed at her in a second, using a new trick Taylor had taught her. Incendiary ammunition, apparently some modification built into her Omni-tool, something she could use to augment her weapons.

"My job. Wilson betrayed us all," she explained and Shepard eyed her suspiciously.

"Even if you're sure, did he deserve that welcome?" Jane asked, holding her at gun point.

"He sabotaged the security systems, killed my staff, and he would have killed us."

"You sure about that, Miranda? We've known Wilson for years. What if you're wrong?" Jacob questioned and Shepard nodded.

"I'm never wrong. I thought you'd have learned that by now, Jacob," she gloated and walked towards the shuttle, swaying her hips.

Suddenly, a rocket flew past and blast the shuttle, obliterating it. They were thrown back as a YMIR Mech stepped up, walking forward with its weapons aimed at the three humans.

"Oh no," Jacob gasped and tackled Shepard behind a crate as Miranda pulled another crate over to her as a shield, using her biotics.

"There goes the escape plan!" Shepard shouted, firing from behind cover.

"There's another way. A ship docked at another side of the station, but it's crawling with security mechs!"

"Then we fight our way to them!" Jane roared as she threw the crate at the mech.

It stumbled back and they made a mad dash for the exit. The next few minutes was filled with the scent of smoke and blood as they passed bodies and robotic corpses. They gunned down dozens of mechs by the time they were at the ship. It was a massive hangar with a large ship in it, the boarding ramp of it filled with an assortment of security mechs.

"I got this," Shepard spoke and pulled out her new grenade launcher.

She fired and the explosive decimated the mech forces, but left the larger ones intact. They looked up and acknowledged the presence of the organics. Training their guns, they began firing rockets and bullets, shredding apart the metal cover.

"Damn! Any better ideas?" Jacob asked and Shepard looked around.

There were crates everywhere, stacked along with some vehicles, cars, trucks, tanks, jet fighters, etcetera. That's when she saw it. Rust red and faded blue, Cybertronian in nature. It was Optimus, transformed into his alt mode in stasis mode or worse.

"Optimus," she mumbled and nudged Miranda, "where did you find that truck?"

"That? You were in it when we found you, what was left of you at least. It was a brilliant idea to get inside of it, the metal hull of it is some kind of metal we've never seen before," the Cerberus operative praised, but Jane shook her head.

"I didn't get in it," she stated and got up, running towards the sleeping bot. "Optimus!"

He heard a voice, it was muffled and seemed to be far off, but that voice, it was soothing, full of worry, but yet confidence and pride. He stirred, groaning from within his spark core as he slept. He remembered seeing the Commander go limp in reentry. He himself had grabbed her and transformed in an attempt to save her, but he knew that his chassis was broken, destroyed. Either way he would go into stasis and most likely go offline.

"Optimus! Wake up!" she shouted, banging her fists on his side.

"Shepard! What are you doing?" Miranda gasped as she saw the first human spectre go mad, shouting at the truck as if it were alive.

"Come on, Optimus! I need you!" she cried out, aiming her gun at the oncoming mechs.

She fired a couple rounds, taking down their recharged kinetic barriers to a low level, but the time to reload cost her the battle as they recharged their shields and continued firing. The explosion of a rocket sent her flying back, laying on her back as they approached.

"Optimus!"

The red markings on his alt mode glowed brightly and in an instant, his truck's chassis opened up, expanding and contracting as Cybertanium armored plates moved and shifted along with inner machinery. His right arm came down, crushing a YMIR Mech as his other arm swung and sent another flying into a group of LOKI mechs. He pulled out his pathblaster, the process taking a longer while than normal due to his sorry state of repair.

He fired his weapon, blasting them apart into pieces of smoldering metal. Miranda and Jacob were staring in shock and awe, never seeing a sight such as this before.

"Shepard?" he called, falling down to one knee as the armor of his left leg broke off and causing him to fall onto his other leg. "Weapons, Systems damaged."

He called out his status, revealing that his overshields were inactive, his weapon barely had any ammunition, and his chassis was barely holding together. The Commander stared in shock as she stared at the Autobot leader, watching with sympathy as he coughed up- er, vented a cloud of brownish colored air, smoke probably. His blue eyes glowed brightly still, but ever so often they flickered as if he was on the verge of going offline and with his sorry state, he probably was.

"Optimus, I'm here," she called and walked up to the big bot.

"Shepard? Where... where are we?" he asked, looking around in confusion.

"A Cerberus base, they brought me back from the dead and kept you here," she explained and he looked up at the two humans above.

"Cerberus," he rumbled with anger, remembering how they had been forced to leave no trace of their existence at every base, forced to destroy every evidence that their kind had aided in destroying the Cerberus bases. "What has happened?"

"We've been dead for two years, Optimus. You and I," she explained as the Cerberus operatives walked over to him.

"Oh my God, I would have never thought of this," Miranda marveled in awe as she looked over Optimus' broken form. "A synthetic that can transform into a vehicle."

"That's one big robot," Jacob remarked just the same, but the comment was not taken lightly by the spectre.

"He's not a robot," she snapped and they were taken back by her defensive retort. "He's a Cybertronian, an-"

"Autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron," Optimus cut in and looked at them. "My name is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

"Miranda Lawson, Cerberus operative," she introduced and smiled warmly, but through the Matrix of Leadership buried deep within him, near his spark he could sense her deceit and lies, but also a spark of kindness.

"Jacob Taylor, also Cerberus," he greeted with his own smile and Optimus knew this one had done no wrong.

"It is an honor to meet you all," he spoke, but quickly vented more smoke. "I am damaged."

"Is there anything we can do?" Shepard asked and he shook his head somberly.

"Well, even if you're an alien robot, you're still built like one of our machines? Right? Can't we hook you up to a battery or something?" Jacob asked and the Prime thought.

"Perhaps, my Energon levels are low. However, if you have a sufficient power source I may be able to survive."

"The ship's power should be able to keep you charged and take us to our destination," Miranda theorized and soon they were on their way, off to see the Illusive Man.

* * *

Deep space as a dark place, void of any lives from the species that thrived off of the Mass Relays. Worlds dominated by metropolises of dark metal and millions of millions of soldiers, each made of organic and synthetic material. Massive creatures resembling lobsters of Earth stayed put, recharging their power cells as they prepared for the next harvest.

The entire Reaper feet residing on worlds they had conquered millennia before the second cycle. Their creators had fallen before them and became their eldest sibling. The strange many, long armed creatures with many faces were hunted to extinction after they had attempted to control a synthetic race. Those were turned into the Reaper, Augur a hateful Reaper who sought the dominance of synthetics in order to bring peace to organics, one would control the other to bring perfect order.

Harbinger sat above a Reaper controlled world, contemplating the message Sovereign had sent two years ago.

"Cybertronians," he rumbled and his golden eyes glared at the stars ahead, "you seek your own extinction."

The first Reaper felt rage and hate through its synthetic body, feeling the metal of its core heat with dark emotions as it rumbled.

* * *

**Done**

**So I hope that was awesome**

**I liked writing it**

**So G1 Optimus it is!**

**Might give him the AOE look in ME3 since it's a cool knight chassis for him**

**Also, to all you people who think I'm a Bayformers fan**

**I like the movies, I don't like the execution**

**The concept was sound, the execution was just as you'd expect from Michael Bay**

**Everyone says he's horrible at this, they're right**

**People say to stop berating him because he's not the problem**

**Well he's the one who hires the guys who mess up the film and doesn't do jack s*** about it**

**He is part of the problem**

**Anyways, AOE look on ME3**

**G1 for ME2**

**So thank you all for the support**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	6. G1 Remodel

**Hello again**

**So here we are guys**

**The beginning of ME2**

**So this is going to be fun**

**I'm planning on having Megatron's return in the second game and the Decepticons becoming a real threat**

**So expect the Collectors and Decepticons and the Autobot-Spectre Alliance to be duking it out**

**Now, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"You scrapping piece of slag!" Swoop shouted as he fired his Neutron Assault Rifle, blasting away at the Con that survived Grimlock.

"Idiotic Autobot," Starscream spat and fired his own weapon, a Nucleon Charge Rifle.

It had only been a small time ago when Shockwave had managed to repair the Dinobot's near deceased teammate, Sludge. They had been scrounging for materials and Energon ever since the sick Con decided it was logical to help them. However, the moment they used Energon to bring Sludge online, Starscream who had remained in Grimlock's old prison cell during his stay at Shockwave's labs was alerted to it.

This lead to their current firefight in which Starscream was demanding Energon or he would kill them all. The only folly in that plan seemed to be his outnumbered state. Slug ran up and fired his SubSonic Repeater at the Decepticon, aiming for his torso unit. The traitorous Con had his overshields down and in need of recharge as the Dinobots pressed forward to overwhelm him.

"You want Energon? Have some!"

And with that Swoop transformed into his Dinobot mode, firing a blast of Energon at the Seeker who attempted to flee. He was sent flying into a wall, comically peeling off of it and falling on his back. He stared up in fear at the three Dinobots glaring down at him while the fourth rested in a nearby room. Suddenly, two balls of Energon connected by a single line flew at them and stunned them momentarily. Shockwave stepped out, reloading his Sling Shock as the Autobots fell over, unconscious.

"Oh, Shockwave," the ex-Con gasped in shock as he picked himself up, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I was expecting you, Starscream," he spoke, walking past him to grab a crate of Energon. "You broke into my laboratories and took my test subject, resulting in the destruction of the Space Bridge and my lab. However, I require you."

"Require me?"

"Yes, there is a ship I discovered in the Sea of Rust, an ancient exploration vessel. With the Energon gathered here, it will fly."

"Fly where?"

"Fly to Lord Megatron," Shockwave firmly stated and the Seeker gulped.

"Megatron?"

"Yes, Megatron. I will assure him you have returned to our ranks."

"And that won't stop him from ripping out my spark?" he questioned with fear and Shockwave ignored him, instead moving more crates of Energon.

"I care not what happens to you after we leave Cybertron, but if we stay we will be hunted by the test subjects."

Starscream's optics moved to stare at the downed forms of the Dinobots and he gulped once more.

"Yes, well let's get a move on then!" he yelled as if he were the leader, again and only succeeded in hearing the sound of some insecticon chirping.

Venting, he began moving crates with Shockwave, all the while eyeing the Dinobots before they finally left the Autobots residence.

* * *

Across space and perhaps time, Shepard found herself on another shuttle ride down to the oh so familiar colony of Freedom's Progress.

"Alright, Shepard, since you were to worried about your robot friend on the last trip, I'll be asking you a set of questions."

"Questions?"

"They'll evaluate your mental status," Jacob explained and she shrugged, leaning against Optimus' alt mode.

She remembered meeting the Illusive Man for the first time, a large circle built into the ground of an enormous chamber obviously created for Optimus. How they knew about the Cybertronians, she had no idea, but they did.

_"Commander Shepard, it's an honor," the man in the chair spoke, putting out the cigarette he had previously smoked._

_"You're Miranda's and Jacob's boss?"_

_"Indeed, you may know me as the Illusive Man."_

_"Elusive Man?"_

_"No, Illusive. 'Il' not 'E', although I am very elusive," he smirked and Shepard tilted her head a bit, narrowing her eyes._

_"Well, Illusive Man, sir. This is-"_

_"Optimus Prime, also an honor," he spoke, cutting her off and both heroes were stunned._

_"I was not aware you knew of me," Optimus rumbled and he nodded, relighting his cigarette._

_"I have eyes and ears everywhere. Not even the Council can hide all their secrets from me."_

_"But how can you know it and not Miranda?" Jane asked, crossing her arms._

_"Miranda is one of my best agents, but she is not the best."_

_Their conversation went on like that, The Illusive Man answering both their questions to his extent. Shepard learned her crew had split up in the two years of her absence and the Autobots had become leaderless. In Optimus' absence, Bumblebee had somehow taken command and lead fairly well._

_"So what's going on that you brought me back?" Shepard demanded to know and he puffed a cloud of smoke._

_"Shepard, entire human colonies have been vanishing. Whole human populations gone in a single day and no one knows how," he explained and her eyes widened in shock and horror. "The Council doesn't believe the threat of the Reapers, I do. With the Battle of the Citadel two years ago, whole colonies being abducted in the night can't be a coincidence."_

_"You want me to investigate?" she asked and he nodded, looking up at Optimus.  
_

_"Fortunately for you both, the first colony I'm sending you to is Freedom's Progress."_

And that's how they got there, sitting back on the ship as Optimus attempted to repair as much of himself as he could.

"When you were 16, your home got attacked by Batarian Slavers. You watched your family and friends get either executed or enslaved."

Shepard flinched, she flinched at that. The memory poured back into her mind, crying from underneath the floorboards as the Batarians shot her dad, put her mom and sister in shackles, dragged off a couple of her guy friends for neural implants, and enslaved more people. She cried silently for two days before an Alliance patrol found the colony, found her. A little red head girl underneath a house, red eyes and tear stained face.

"It was... it was bad," she answered, silently.

Both agents of Cerberus did hear, but they knew better than to press the subject. Optimus silently rumbled within his alt mode, within his spark. He had witnessed such atrocities before, enslavement, execution, massacre, etcetera. He had heard of the Autobot colony, Antilla, an entire population of peaceful Cybertronians exterminated by the disease known as Cosmic Rust. The drafting of soldiers into the Decepticon army, innocent bots reformatted to serve Megatron and Megatron alone. Such heinous crimes that are committed should be brought to light and the conspirators trialed.

"Well, um..." Jacob stammered before remembering the next question. "You were only starting up in your military career when you about single handily stopped an entire batarian slaver force attacking Elysium."

"Yeah, the Skyllian Blitz. I remember that," she smirked, looking back at her rookie days.

She remembered mounting a turret when the defensive line got breached, squeezing the trigger so much her digits were aching afterwords. She single handily used an anti-aircraft turret to stop the breach and reseal it, gaining a Star of Terra award afterwards.

"Squeezed the trigger on the turret and took out most of the pirates."

"Lucky for you, that saved the day," the African American man laughed as Optimus contemplated on her actions.

She was a war hero, one of great courage and valor. He had heard of her days as a recruit, single handily defending Elysium before reinforcements arrived, much like Optimus had done at Iacon when he rallied the Autobots to retake the skies and the Decagon Plaza.

"Now, the next question is, well you chose to save another soldier instead of a new soldier under your command, Ashley Williams instead of Kaiden Alenko. Why?"

She bowed her head in shame and pain as she remembered that moment. It seemed so easy to just run to Ashley and grab her before meeting Kaiden back at the bomb. It hurt hearing Ashley for the last time over the com, it was terrible, horrible.

Optimus listened to the sound of her tears splashing on the floor and looked back at his own career, when he first became a Prime. Carrying Zeta's body into the High Council's chamber and laying him on a table, calling out to them for help. A fallen hero whose title became his, a new hero by the same name.

Soon they had landed on Freedom's Progress and Optimus moved to find the exit out of the colony.

"I must go, my Autobots need me," he rumbled and the humans crossed the arms save for Shepard.

"Alright big bot, let's move," she responded and her new companions looked at her as if she were insane.

"You're going with it? Our mission is to investigate the colony!" Miranda stated and Jane shrugged her off.

"Look, I care about my race, my people and all that, but Optimus' people could be at the Ark. If this place got hit, then we need to know what happened there."

They looked at her before sighing, nodding with her.

"We are under your command now, so I suppose," the raven haired agent sighed in frustration.

Optimus nodded and transformed, going into his Cybertronian truck form, now repaired enough to move.

"So how much are you repaired?" Shepard asked as they began to move, driving off to the crashed ship in the mountainous region of Freedom's Progress.

"Enough that my auto-repair systems will fully repair my chassis if I am to take on a new form."

"Ooh," she said and the Cerberus operatives behind her eyed her confusingly.

The drive was fairly long, mostly because of the Prime's state of repair. They sat in silence most of the ride, just staring out the monitors that acted as windows for the human occupants. Eventually, they came across some old houses, abandoned and the only remains were old trucks and cars.

A beam of blue shot out from Optimus and scanned a cab over engine truck, moving across it as he drove by. Suddenly, the upper section of his alt mode lifted up, sparks flying everywhere as Shepard and her new team were lifted up with it.

"Whoa!" they shouted in surprise as the cab changed, metallic seats with leather turning into full leather seats.

The dashboard becoming more like the ones built into modern vehicles instead of Cybertronian. The Prime's chassis rebuilt itself, flattening out into a large box with two exhaust pipes on the back, spewing smoke as he honked a horn. The rust peeled right off his crimson metal revealing newer, lighter colored as if it were scarlet. The windows became transparent, turning into actual glass as the exhaust pipes in back built themselves.

Shepard, Miranda, and Jacob looked around in awe as the entirety of Optimus' alt mode transformed into a cab over engine truck from Earth's old days, but built in with Cybertronian tech.

"That was insane," Jacob marveled in awe as they stared out the cab's front windows at the road. "Awesome, but insane."

"My apologies, was it painful or discomforting?" Optimus apologized and Shepard laughed.

"No, no it's fine, Optimus. Just warn us next time, alright?"

"Understood, Commander," he replied and they continued forward until they came upon the Ark, still sticking out of the mountain side like a sore thumb.

The humans jumped out, turning back quickly to watch the Prime's new transformation. The door closed itself and suddenly the entire cab over engine truck went rigid. The lower parts of the cab on the sides came out, two hands springing out from them. They grasped the ground and he pushed himself up as the back section transformed into his legs.

The armor shifted, Cybertanium armor plates colored indigo blue coming apart and together to form legs with two wheels on either one. The metal bumper came backwards, wrapping around his waist like a belt until the pelvic unit became visible, yellow lights on them. The torso unit spun, the two windows moving diagonally up revealing inner machinery while his indigo helmet revealed itself, slowly forming.

Finally, he made a full revolution and threw out his arms, the torso unit coming together to make the upper section of the truck's cab without the arms and bumper creating a slim sort of look.

"Wow," Jane gasped in awe as all three organic beings marveled.

The interior was broken, covered in vines and new plant life along with fauna. The entire ship was abandoned, no sign of organic or Cybertronian life anywhere.

"Nothing," Shepard said when they came to the bridge, "no one's home."

"They abandoned the Ark," Optimus spoke as he tapped at a console, hoping to find any message left behind. "Wait, there is a message here."

The holographic projector sparked to life and Ratchet's head appeared.

"Calling all Autobots. If you are receiving this, then I must apologize. The Ark has been abandoned and we have transferred to a facility given to us by these organic species' government, the Council on the Citadel, a massive space station at these coordinates."

They watched a set of star coordinates appear and they nodded, understanding.

"Please contact us before coming to the Citadel. The public does not yet know of our involvement in their civilization and in revealing yourselves may cause chaos. Till all are one."

The message cut and Optimus looked down, clenching a fist.

"They are alive, but not here."

"Well what're you waiting for?" Jane asked, crossing her arms. "Call them up, they got to be worrying like hell for you."

"I will send a message, but only after we complete your mission."

"He's right," Miranda spoke up and they turned to look at her. "The mission comes first. There could be survivors back at the colony."

"Allow me to scan for any life signs," Optimus asked and they nodded.

After several minutes of typing and rewiring, Optimus had routed enough power to the scanners. He activated the device and the results came back quickly.

"Several life signs detected, only a few I fear," he somberly reported, moving out of their line of sight so they may gaze upon the results. "They are identified as Quarian life signs."

"Quarians? Oh boy," Jacob sighed in frustration and Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

The Cerberus operatives stared at each other and had a small discussion before deciding on telling her.

"It was a while ago, but Cerberus chased down a biotic onto the Quarian Migrant Fleet. They nearly destroyed an entire vessel of theirs," Miranda explained and Jane grit her teeth.

"You what!"

"It wasn't our fault, Shepard. We weren't a part of that," Jacob reassured and she glared at both of them.

Clenching her fists, she turned and walked out off the bridge, not caring for their pleas. She crossed her arms and stared out the window of Optimus' new alt mode the whole trip back to the colony. She may have acted like an angered child, but she had the right too. Eventually, when they came across the QUarians, Shepard was in for one big surprise.

"Tali?"

"Shepard?"

* * *

The Shadow Broker sat behind his desk, a Yahg with his hands placed together. He stared at the individual monitors that was his network, eyeing everything on his newest... 'project'.

Several years ago a massive ship had crashed into the storming world of Hagalaz, landing in the oceans. They had detected its appearance and moved to study the wreckage, only after the Battle of the Citadel had they discover it was Cybertronian in nature. They had studied everything from the weapons to the computers within this ship. Bodies had been collected, dissected and put together in new forms.

"Sir! NBE-2 is activ- Ah!"

The Shadow Broker moved his attention to the monitor that watched over the most intact body. He had found it within a large piece of golden wreckage, taking it and repairing what he could to see how it functioned. The connection had been cut, the screen a mix of white and black pixels. He looked to the other screen that showcased the exterior of the lab, it to was offline.

Every screen went off, one by one, bit by bit as the mechanized being moved. He stared at the monitors, his back turned to the door. He didn't need to hear the door open to know it was here, there was a camera to watch the other side of his office's door. He spun in the chair, looking at the massive robotic organism.

A single, glowing red, slit like visor moving across a mouth plate. It was colored a purplish blue, a golden outline around a glowing purple window like piece on its torso. It stared at him, both beings sizing each other up.

"He chelok senktro phendetz," it spoke, the words garbled and alien to the Yahg.

The organic being did not flinch or raise an eyebrow, if he had one. He simply watched as the glowing red visor blinked several times before it took in its surroundings once more.

"Extranet analyzed, commencing conversation," it spoke, the voice cold and mechanical.

"Who are you?" the Shadow Broker questioned and it did not answer his question, merely responded with an order.

"Cannot comply, will not give away strategic advantage."

"Why are you here?"

"Analyzing records of... 'Shadow Broker'," it spoke and he tensed, how did it get into his files? "Analyzing complete, ships out of commission, designations Ark and Nemesis. Status of crews, Decepticons still repairable, Autobots... extermination suggested."

The Shadow Broker eyed him before standing up, stepping into the light.

"You are on my ship, surrounded by my army. You cannot win, return to your laboratory or we will use your own weapons against you."

It stood there, its red visor blinking before responding.

"Race: Yahg, Name: Not available, Designation: Shadow Broker, Status: Inferior."

"Inferior? I can be healed, you will only be torn apart and melted down into more Cybertanium."

It stared again before answering once more, irritating the Yahg.

"History: Unknown, Theory: Yahgs, pre-spaceflight species quarantined to homeworld after slaughtering first contact team sent by galactic government, Designation: Council. Base is confirmed to be older than Yahg homeworld discovery, theory insists you are not original Shadow Broker, only replacement. Original recruited- correction, took you for experiments, dissection, study... perhaps pet."

The Yahg felt anger boil within him before he slammed his arm on the desk, breaking it in half. He grabbed one end of the desk and threw it at the machine. It slapped it away with its left arm, then did the same when he threw the other side of the table.

"Rumble, eject. Commence Operation: Extermination."

His torso unit opened up, letting a large cassette like metal plate shoot out to transform into a smaller robotic being with two large hammer like arms on it.

"Prepare to crumble, before Rumble!" he shouted and smashed its hammers into the ground, shaking it and throwing the Shadow Broker off balance.

"Laserbeak, eject. Commence Operation: Skyfire."

A mechanical bird flew out of its torso unit and began firing a barrage of Energon powered lasers, decimating the Yahg's barriers easily and cutting a fine singing line across its chest. The organic roared in pain and rage before charging head first, tackling the machine. It fell backwards, but it opened its torso unit, smacking the Yahg in the face. Grabbing it, the Cybertronian threw the alien off of it, standing back up.

"Shadow Broker inferior, Soundwave superior," the Decepticon triumphantly stated and its right arm transformed into a gun like appendage, the tip of a pyramid like head crackling with lightning.

Soundwave fired the E.D.K Techvolt, electrocuting the Yahg to death. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room along with the stench of smoke. The Cybertronian cared not for the burnt corpse, only for the safety of its leader. Passing through the files of the Shadow Broker, he identified the reason he was named NBE-2.

"Megatron Status: Stasis Lock, action required," he spoke and began moving through the terminal.

"Message to all Shadow Broker agent, systems will be operational. NBE-2 has been contained."

The agents listened to the voice of their leader, synthesized thanks to Soundwave's unique chassis. He transformed, hooking himself up to cables and wires as he began ordering his new organization of spies and operatives to rebuild the Decepticons and destroy the Autobots.

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you loved that**

**I got the best idea for Soundwave becoming the Shadow Broker a while back so I couldn't resist**

**He fits perfectly!**

**Anyways, thanks for the feedback and all**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


	7. Return of the Leaders

**Hello again crossover fans!**

**So here is our ever so popular story**

**Now it's been a while so I'm kinda just out of all this**

**Meaning Writer's Block**

**The worst kinda Block**

**A disease not even Ratchet nor Dr. Chakwas can fix**

**Anyways, let's get going shall we?**

* * *

"You can't just take him!" Tali yelled in anger at the raven haired Cerberus operative.

It was only about an hour or two ago that they had met Tali for the second time, now a member of the Migrant Fleet and a soldier. That was a real surprise to Jane, the energetic Quarian she always thought of as a teenager was now a woman, a soldier woman. The meeting was mostly well, Tali had become bigger friends with the Autobots apparently, but the rest of her team, they got really pissed with the Cerberus part, so did Tali, but they got even more pissed when they saw the boxy, red and blue mechanical alien outside the building.

"He belongs in a hospital!"

"He knows to much, Cerberus could use that data!" Miranda retorted and Shepard found herself in the crossfire.

She already knew her decision, what she didn't know was what the outcome would be.

"Miranda," she spoke and the operative looked at her, "Veetor's going back to the Migrant Fleet, no argument."

She wanted to argue, but bit her tongue before the words came out. Jacob watched from behind, eyeing the three ladies with a bit of fear. Angry woman were always scary to a man, no matter what the subject was. Outside, Optimus stood guard, fists clenching his Energon Axe.

With his new transformation, he could not use any of his old weaponry, all to broken or out of ammunition. Only his close combat weapon remained, an Energon Axe fueled by his own life blood. It made quick work of the many mechs they encountered throughout the empty colony, turning the robotic drones into melted pieces of scrap. He could feel his Energon reserves slowly burning, but it was as he had thought of, going slowly. Eventually, the organics left the small building, a Quarian being helped out, limping while leaning against Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.

His blue optics scanned the new Quarian's life signs, finding them slowly fading away. He was mostly healthy, but his weakened immune system was quickly allowing a disease to infiltrate his organic body. The Prime lowered his head in respect, having a silent moment of prayer to Primus, asking for the Quarian's survival. After some time, Shepard had a farewell with her former teammate and left with the Cybertronian and her new Cerberus allies.

When they arrived back at the station they had come from, the Illusive Man greeted them warmly with an underlying tone of frustration. It was obvious to Shepard and Prime that the leader of the pro-human terrorist group was very frustrated with their heroic actions, but was also pleased with the new information they had gathered. The Reapers were behind these attacks, the Collectors were now their newest weapons.

"Now, I believe you have some acquaintances to meet," their new ally spoke and the holographic emitter turned off.

The door opened and both leaders were met with a surprise. Joker smiled at both of them while two robotic beings stood behind him.

"Joker?"

"Hey Shepard, how's being alive?" the pilot asked, limping over as the two Bots moved to stand before Optimus.

"Perceptor? Wheeljack?"

Both Cybertronians wore the Autobot insignia, one was colored mostly red while the other was white with lines colored red and green.

"Optimus, it's good to see you!" Perceptor piped up, saluting with Wheeljack.

"Good to see you, Optimus," Wheeljack greeted and the Prime smiled from underneath his mask shield.

"It is good to see you both as well, my old friends," he rumbled and turned to the Commander.

"Commander, these are my top scientists, Perceptor and Wheeljack."

She put her hands on her hips, eyeing both of the science bots as they looked down at her.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted with a grin and both Autobots nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Optimus questioned after a moment as they walked down the hall.

"Well, sir. After we entered the portal, I suppose many of us were shot out in different places throughout the universe. Fortunately, both Wheeljack and I were jettisoned onto a nearby world Cerberus was using as a base of operations. We were rescued and given sanctuary here," the red Bot explained as the other just listened.

"Yeah, they gave us all this tech and asked us for some inventions. Of course we stuck with the rules of First Contact, the small stuff first," Wheeljack added and their leader nodded.

"You have done me proud, my Autobots."

"No they haven't, not yet," Joker said and gestured for them to look out a window.

There was a massive room beyond it, but it was pitch black. That was, until the lights shot on, revealing a sleek white surface. Slowly, the lights flashed on and stayed that way as the dark room began to to become visible. Within was the ship that they thought destroyed, the Normandy in all its glory hung in the hangar, floating. It was slightly different, the black and orange markings showing it was Cerberus, but the Autobots insignia on the airlock door also proved it was not just something made by the pro-human group.

"She's beautiful, ain't she?" Joker asked as Jane gazed on with a gaping mouth.

* * *

"We're arriving at the Citadel, Commander," the ship's all new AI, a programmed entity known as EDI.

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard spoke, not so awkwardly since she had spoken with machines practically her whole career as a Spectre and... well after being a Spectre.

They walked out onto the Citadel, well she did while Optimus drove out. Seeing as the populous did not know of the Cybertronian presence among them, they decided against doing such a thing. Perceptor had taken on the form of a highly advanced microscope while Wheeljack decided on a nice looking car. They drove to the last known location of the Spectre-Autobot headquarters and were not disappointed when they arrived.

The moment the Energon signatures popped up on the display, Ratchet sounded the alarm. Ironhide, Warpath, Sideswipe, Jazz, Bumblebee, basically all of the on duty Autobots and Spectres ran to the front gate of the base. The base in particular was a massive building in a secluded area of the Citadel, mostly used by military folk to store weapons and vehicles. When the doors opened on their own, they were more than surprised, and when a red and blue cab-over-engine truck drove in, they were completely confused.

"Optimus?" Ironhide gasped in shock and the next thing was a complete shock.

Wheeljack transformed, getting up on his legs as he crossed his arms. Commander Jane Shepard jumped out of the truck, carrying a large microscope that transformed, hopping out of her arms to become Perceptor. Finally, the truck went rigid as it transformed, Optimus taking his full height over all of the Autobots.

Everyone was silent, they thought they were seeing ghosts, at least until Shepard started laughing.

"Sorry, sorry," she said and brought up her Omni-tool, taking a 'Kodak Moment' as her people called it.

"My Autobots, I have returned," Optimus spoke and immediately they began cheering.

"He's back!" Warpath shouted in joy as Bumblebee ran up to the Prime.

"Is it really you?" he spoke and Optimus was taken back.

"Your voice-"

"Was repaired, Prime," Ratchet said as he moved forward. "We got the necessary materials and Energon to make him a new vocal processor."

"Wonderful news, Ratchet!" Perceptor stated and Ratchet went to greet his old friend.

The rest of the hour was spent catching up, learning what had happened to both sides of the now reunited Autobots. After the 'death' of both leaders, the Autobots had become leaderless, commanded then by Counselor Anderson. The crew of the Normandy, as Tali had already stated, had separated, going their separate ways after the destruction of the human-turian project.

"That new frame's looking... robust," Ironhide commented and Optimus nodded, moving his box like arms to look at them.

"It is newer, seemingly just as resilient as my previous chassis," Optimus observed, moving his arms, staring at his hands and digits. "However, I lack a long range weapon. My old weaponry has been either destroyed or emptied of its ammunition."

"Really?" Wheeljack asked and his leader nodded. "That's great! I mean, not that you lost your guns, but I've been working on some new designs for an Ion Blaster."

"That sounds cool," Shepard remarked and the masked scientist nodded rapidly.

"I have the blueprints, I just need the materials to make it though," he spoke, his 'ears' lighting up with every word.

"The base should have more than enough resources for your newest invention," Ratchet assured and lead the scientists further into the large warehouse like base while Optimus and Shepard decided to stay near the entrance.

"So Shepard, I guess you'll want to meet Anderson again?" Ironhide inquired and the Commander nodded, crossing her arms with a smirk. "He's over at the Human Embassy. We could drive you over there if ya want."

"Nah, I think Optimus has that covered," she smirked and immediately the Prime transformed, turning into his cab over engine alt mode. "Come on, Boss Bot. I got an old friend to meet."

The engines revved and all the Bots cheered before transforming, wishing to travel with their leader.

* * *

"Constructicons, how goes the repairs?" Shockwave questioned as he strode into the room.

The Cybertronian builders of the Decepticon faction noticed his entrance and their leader, Mixmaster moved forward to report.

"Your old rust bucket ship is almost ready, Shockwave. With that Energon you stole we got enough fuel to open a small portal for the ship and enough fuel to get the ship through and to where ever Lord Megatron popped out."

"Very good, Mixmaster," Starscream praised while holding his arms behind him in a leader-like manner.

The Construticons simply looked away from their work at the Decepticon traitor and scoffed before going back to repairing the ship. The ship in question was a giant circular shape, five prongs on all sides save for where the sixth prong would be. Instead of the sixth prong, there was a bulbous head, the bridge of the ship that had two large prongs going forwards on either side while the others were facing vertically. **(A/N- Basically the Knights Temenos from TF4)**

The group of Cons were at work within a massive underground chamber, a large cavernous place discovered underneath the Rust Spot, a dangerous and deadly area on Cybertron.

Meanwhile, across the planet, the Dinobots stumbled into the remains of Iacon. With Swoop leading the way, Slug and Snarl helped their resuscitated teammate, Sludge traverse the broken landscape that was once the streets of the great Autobot capital.

"This is slagging great!" Swoop shouted as his foot sent a shell casing fly off into the distance. "We got double-crossed _and_ robbed!"

"Hey, least they didn't take our sparks," Slug responded and Swoop gave him a glare from his visor, the light blue darkening.

As the two held their stares, the two other members of the Dinobots looked up as they noticed a shadow slowly casting over them.

"Uh, guys," Snarl spoke up and the two Bots looked at him before noticing where he was looking at.

Before them was a massive Bot, a gargantuan sized warrior. It was on it's knees, grey optics staring at the ground as it remained offline. Massive hands had lost their grips on destroyed skyscrapers, now laying at the metrotitan's side.

"What is that?"

Swoop's question went unanswered as they slowly approached the giant.

"Hey you!"

The group of four turned to find a speeding Cybertronian headed towards them. It transformed, revealing itself to be a femme, colored light red close to a pinkish tint.

"Who're you?" Sludge questioned as he shook himself out of his teammate's grasps.

"Name's Firestar, who're you?" she questioned back and the four dinobots looked at each other.

"We're the Dinobots."

* * *

"That did not go as well as expected," Shepard spoke, crossing her arms as she took a drive with Anderson.

They were inside Optimus' cab as he drove them to the coordinates the councilor had given him. It was only moment ago that Shepard was arguing with the Council about saving human colonies in the Traverse, but they refused to take action against the threat of the Collectors. Oh, and they still did not believe in the Reapers, how surprising that was to the Commander.

"May I ask, Councilor? Where will these coordinates take us?" Optimus rumbled and the African American male smiled.

"You'll see, big bot. You'll see," he assured as they continued driving.

It was a strange sight to see a wheeled vehicle driving on the Citadel, but thankfully the Council had invested in creating special roads for such kinds of ground transports as many species still saw the wheel as an appropriate mode of transportation. The cab-over-engine vehicle was truly a strange sight, most humans had switched to the hover cars, but nonetheless, no one asked questions or stared for to long.

Eventually, the trio had arrived at a large building, windows covering the front, a large lobby visible through the glass, and a sort of scientific personality to it.

"Welcome to the new base of operations for the Spectre-Autobot Alliance," Anderson explained as he used his omni-tool to activate a garage.

The door lifted and Optimus drove in, parking in the cube-like room. The door moved back down and once it sealed magnetically, the ground jolted. Suddenly, the floor started moving down, revealing the room to be an elevator.

"New base?"

Anderson smiled at the Commander's confused expression, finding it amusing.

"Well you arrived just before the big move, Shepard. The Council decided it would be better if the Bots and Spectres got an up to date base near the Council Tower. We funded the construction of this place, The Department of Biologically Organic Treatment."

"BOT," Optimus spoke, realizing the acronym for the name.

"Yes, your medical officer, Ratchet came up with that one."

Finally, after some time, the walls lit with glowing blue lights was replaced with glass showcasing a massive underground operation. The room was enormous, most likely able to fit an Alliance Dreadnought in it. The Autobots moved about, having arrived after breaking off from their leader on the way to the Human Embassy. Bumblebee gave a wave to the trio from below before he went back to helping Jazz and Cliffjumper move a large crate. Ratchet was taking stock while Ironhide carried a massive piece of machinery. Several other Bots were moving things around or checking if they had gotten everything.

When they finally hit the ground floor, Optimus drove them forward onto a large circle imprinted on the ground with the Autobot insignia on it. The moment after the humans had exited his alt mode, he transformed, taking on his full height.

"Hey Optimus, how do you like the new base?" Sideswipe asked as he appeared on top of a crate.

"It is most certainly spacious," the Prime remarked as he scanned the large area with his optics, moving his head around.

The entire lay out of the room was one massive circular shape. The center was a large drop down into what Optimus assumed was the Energon storage where the fuel was used to power the facility. Tubes made of metal and shielding shot up from the hole and connected to a main hub like database where Perceptor and Ratchet floated around it on hovering platforms, holographic displays in front of them. Machinery was set around the circular drop, the hole that lead downwards. The floor was mostly metal plating and the same went for the walls, but there seemed to be places made of Cybertanium, most likely in case of a battle.

"Councilor!" a voice called and the two humans along with their Cybertronian friend turned to see a man, a human soldier walk up to them. "We weren't expecting you so soon."

"It's alright, Colonel," he spoke and gestured over to Shepard. "Just thought I'd show Commander Shepard and Optimus Prime the new base."

He stumbled back, shocked at seeing the tall, red and blue Cybertronian along with the fiery, redhead woman.

"C-commander Shepard?" he gasped and said human spectre smirked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah?" she asked and he shook his head, getting the shock off his mind.

"S-sorry, just... wow."

"Shepard, meet Colonel William Lennox," Anderson introduced and the human colonel saluted. "Also, the third human spectre."

"Wait, third?" Jane gasped in shock and the councilor nodded.

"After your... well, KIA, the Council wanted to strengthen ties with both humanity and the 'Transformers'. They ended up inducting two more humans into the Spectres and issued a new project."

"New project?" Optimus questioned and the sound of a car revving could be heard.

They turned to see Bumblebee headed for them, his new alt mode being an old beetle VW Beetle with a paint job of yellow and black. Transforming, he gave the two a grin.

"Yeah, second human spectre got the honor of being Ratchet's test subject."

"Bumblebee," Ratchet groaned and placed a hand on his face plate, "he wasn't a test subject, he was an..."

"Experiment? Lab Rat? Guinea Pig?" Jazz suggested and the medic glared at the smaller bot.

"The point is, he's now our bridge between humans and Autobots alike," Ratchet explained and opened up the plating of his right arm, revealing what seemed to be a metal form of an omni-tool, a computer built into the limb. "In fact, it appears he should be arriving now."

As if on cue, the elevator Shepard, Optimus, and Anderson had used to enter the facility began lowering again. A hover car sat on the platform while a man was also standing next to it. From the distance they were at, which was not very far, both leaders could make out white armor with a black, skin tight combat suit underneath. When the man stepped forward, Optimus and Shepard immediately looked him over.

He was clad in a suit of armor, colored pearl white and made of Cybertanium, evident since Cybertronian symbols were carved into some parts of it. Recesses in the armor showed a pattern of glowing red conduits that held Energon. The armor teetered on the edge of bulky and streamline, a sort of cross between N7 armor and a Cybertronian chassis. He wore a helmet that retracted, the sides collapsing and putting themselves onto the back of his shoulders while the cranial piece of the helmet moved down to sit at the bottom of his neck.

He was a tall, lean man with a neatly combed head of raven black hair. His eyes were colored bright red, no wait... they glowed red. His eyeballs, both visionary parts of the human body were Cybertronian technology. A shallow scar ran across his right cheek, white and jagged. He moved forward and eventually stopped his march in front of the Councilor, saluting to him.

Shepard noted the Autobot insignia on the center of his chest, bright red as usual, but then she noted the N7 insignia on his right arm, right above the red and white markings she remembered so dearly.

"Councilor Anderson, the mission was a success," he reported and lowered his arm before looking over at Shepard.

His eyes quickly scanned over her before holding a gaze on the Cerberus insignia on her clothes.

"Councilor, who is this?"

"Well Constantine, this is Commander Jane Shepard, the first human spectre and humanity's returned from hell champion," Anderson introduced and Shepard smirked once more, but was disappointed when the man gave a frown.

"Commander Shepard died two years ago," spoke the man, his voice stoic as he stared at her. "and the Cerberus insignia on her clothes signifies her as part of the terrorists."

The armor of his right arm transformed, the gauntlet opened up and revealed inner parts that shot out. An Energon sword was revealed, burning bright orange as everyone eyed it.

"Hold on there, sir." Anderson held up his hand, a gesture for the soldier to stop. He retracted the blade into his armor, the man, Constantine moving his gaze to his superior. "This is, without a doubt, _t__he_ Commander Shepard," he spoke and the stoic expression on the second human spectre's face turned into a surprised one.

"Really?" he asked, the stiff personality he had now gone. "That's impossible."

"I've done the impossible," Shepard interrupted and he gave her a glance.

It was quick, but instead of the scanning gaze he used on her, this one was more on checking out her physical state rather than checking for weapons.

"How?" he asked and she tilted her head.

"What?"

"How did you survive?"

"That would be my doing," Optimus rumbled and all the occupants of the massive room turned to look at the Prime. "I am Optimus Prime and you are?"

"N7 Commando and Spectre Constantine Flaemren," the spectre introduced, bowing slightly. "I have heard of you Optimus Prime."

The Cybertronian nodded back and looked at the noticeable armor and implants on his organic body.

"Councilor Anderson and my friend, Ratchet mentioned a project and you, I suppose they are one in the same?"

"That's correct, Optimus," Ratchet spoke up and pointed the side of his forearm at the man. A blue scanning system shot out and the spectre was immediately checked for damages or illnesses. "Healthy as always, Constantine."

"So, the project?" Shepard squeaked and Perceptor flew down on his hover platform.

"Oh yes, one moment please," he said and pressed several buttons on the holographic display. Holographic windows colored bright blue appeared on the display and he moved them about, making a full display of different pictures and reports. "I've pulled Constantine's files from the database."

"Thank you, Perceptor," Optimus thanked and the scientist Bot nodded with a smile.

They began looking at the different files, seeing pictures of him before his implants.

"What happened to you?" Jane questioned as she looked at an image of him in a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his eyes and... well he was covered in white cloth, nearly in a full body cast.

"A mission went wrong," he explained and Perceptor touched one of the windows, enlarging it for them.

A video in full color displayed the N7 Commando fighting a group of pirates, alone. Around his feet lay bodies, all dressed in the standard Alliance uniform/armor. He wore the armor of an officer, firing an Avenger assault rifle at the pirates.

"My entire squad got wiped out," he explained as they watched him get shot several times. "It was supposed to be a routine fight, but our info was far from the actual truth."

A shot went into the past Constantine's leg causing him to fall his other one. A pirate came up, brandishing a knife and tried to stab the soldier. Constantine used his gun to divert the stab, but another shot caught his arm and he let the gun go. The knife went into his shoulder and he yelled in pain, but the video had no sound.

"I lost my legs in the fight," he explained as a canister nearby exploded as a stray bullet went into it, "and my sight."

Perceptor opened another video to view showing the human in a hospital bed, his body in the casts. Of his lower body, all he had was a pelvis and parts of his thighs. His right arm was in a cast, a lot of blood had seeped through the white cloth wrapping.

"What about your arm?" Shepard asked and he, himself pulled up another window.

"Tendons were severed, severe burns, and another multitude of injuries to it," he explained and that's when Ratchet pulled up a window of him in a surgery room.

"Half a year after your deaths," Ratchet began and stopped when they saw Constantine being lowered onto the surgery bed. "Half a year after your deaths, the Council gave us the option of building a better connection with the Spectres."

"We initiated Project: Technorganic," Anderson continued and gestured at Constantine. "Our lucky N7 Commando here got the option of undergoing the procedure."

Optimus and Shepard turned back to Constantine, looking over him again. It was then that they noticed where the combat skin underneath the heavy armor he wore ended around mechanical limbs.

"My legs, Cybertronian," the N7 Commando spoke and pointed at his lower limbs, then at his right arm. "My right arm, to injured, had to cut off. Now, Cybertronian." His pointer finger went up and shot and invisible line at his eyes. "My eyes, now optics."

"A technorganic," Optimus spoke and everyone, but Jane nodded.

"Uh... I don't know what a technorganic is, but I'm going to say it's like a cyborg," she guessed and Perceptor nodded as he showed a window that held an image of Constantine's body, showing off his organic and now Cybertronian parts.

"You are correct, Commander. Our Cybertronian term for a cyborg is Technorganic, the symbiotic relationship between Cybertronian technology and any organic species."

Perceptor's intellectual answer confirmed the Commander's thoughts. She turned to look at Constantine, eyeing him for anything more he may have.

"So, do you run on Energon or batteries?"

"Both," Ratchet spoke, pulling up yet another holographic screen, "the human brain uses electrical impulses as signals to the body. We utilized that power to generate energy that would power his Cybertronian implants, allowing him to use them as if they were regular limbs. Energon is only used for his limbs if he uses them beyond normal human capabilities such as empowered strikes, hidden weaponry inside, etcetera."

"So lot's of science?" Shepard asked and Anderson started chuckling.

"Same old Shepard," he laughed and grasped her shoulder as he stood beside her. "Constantine here was inducted into the Spectres after the procedure. As far as the public knows, his injuries were not as severe as they were and he's gotten standard mechanical prostheses."

Shepard nodded along with Optimus, both of them understanding what the project was.

"Sir, is there a reason I am being explained to the Commander?" the Commando spoke.

"Why yes there is, Flaemren," he spoke and made a gesture with his arm, pointing at Shepard with an open hand. "You've been transferred to under Spectre Shepard's command."

"What?" both N7 soldiers gasped in shock and the African American man put on an amused smile.

"Must I repeat?"

"N-no sir, but he's going to be my guy?" Jane questioned and he nodded.

"When we heard the rumors about you being alive, the Council decided to give the second human Spectre to you for training."

"I'm a peace offering," said N7 Commando spoke and Anderson looked down.

"We prefer to say you need training, but this is as much of pro as it is a con. You'll be training with Commander Shepard here and at the same time, Shepard get's to have the first Technorganic in this galaxy's history as a part of her new team."

Jane crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, but nodded nonetheless. Suddenly, her omni-tool went off signalling a call from someone. Answering it, she listened to Miranda's question.

"Shepard, it's Miranda, are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah, on my way," she replied and cut the call. "So, I guess you're coming with us."

"Us?" Ironhide asked and Optimus nodded.

"Human colonies have been disappearing across the Traverse. I will not rest until all the innocent lives taken are returned."

Optimus' noble speech, as always, inspired his Autobots to nod and grin.

"Alright then Optimus," Wheeljack spoke, his ears glowing with each word. "I'll send you the Ion Blaster when it's finished."

"And we'll be standing by if you need us, Prahm," Ironhide firmly stated, putting his hands on his hips.

The Autobots nodded, all of them holding smiles and brandishing faceplates filled with joy and confidence. Optimus took a look around, eyeing every one of his soldiers, his brothers and sisters in arms.

"My Autobots," he solemnly began as he looked around at them all, "for many cycles you have served me faithfully, for many years you have stood by me through the darkest of hours. I had hoped our world would be saved, but now that hope is for that our people will be saved."

The Autobots lowered their heads in honor for their fallen before looking up at their leader. The humans in the room, three spectres and a councilor looked on with with inspired pride. Clenching his hands, Optimus continued.

"If not for us, our world would be in the clutches of Megatron, if not for us, the war would have been lost, if not for us, these people, our allies, our friends may not have defeated Sovereign, and if not for us, the threat of Megatron would not be gone."

* * *

"...the threat of Megatron would not be gone- the threat of Megatron would not be gone- the threat of Megatron would not be gone- the threat of Megatron- Megatron- Megatron-"

He watched the video over and over again, playing the recording. The Prime thought he was dead, how foolish of him. The Con inwardly growled at the organics working on opening his chassis or his cranium, they would not be able too. He had, had both Shockwave and Soundwave create a more resilient chassis for him in case of his demise which had come about. It was specifically built to withstand great attacks.

As the scientists and workers attempted to drill or melt their way to the sparkcore of the Cybertronian, they were met with failure with every try. The pyramid-like chest was resilient to nearly everything they had, even the Cybertanium drill they had used was unable to penetrate the torso unit, or at least they believed so. Whenever they tried, he would put up an overshield, thin, but strong enough to stop the drill before it could do any true damage.

During the time that the fleshlings called 'lunch break', they would activate the drones in the room. It was very poor judgement of them to hook him up to their computer in order to download his data, the action had backfired on them discreetly. He would provide small data pieces, snippets of Cybertronian history books, a tiny piece of a weapon blueprint, or memories of the war.

As the organics refueled, the drones would repair whatever they had done to the body, but unknown to them, the drones were not only repairing the robotic corpse, but upgrading it. He needed a new alt mode, something powerful. His current alt mode was perfect, yet it could be better. With the element the organics knew as Element Zero, he could do so much more.

The spiked chassis he once had was being slowly rebuilt into a newer, more sharper version. His armor was more like metal plating upon metal plating while still retaining a full armor piece image. He was becoming stronger, he could feel it. More and more Energon was being fed to him, pumped into him, giving him more life. His revival would soon come to pass and when it did, Optimus Prime would feel his wrath.

* * *

**Done**

**I hope you all like that**

**Made it pretty long just for you guys**

**So anyways**

**This'll get more fun as it goes on**

**So I'm adding Constantine Flaemren in because, why not**

**A technorganic**

**Couldn't resist**

**Anyway, Megatron's comeback will be in ME2**

**The reasons of the whole time frame thing where the Protheans came to Cybertron way before the Great War and the Cybertronians coming to the galaxy years later**

**Now**

**I'll see ya later**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
